Cajun Blood
by AmberAutopsy
Summary: Anabelle Compton was cursed when she was six, but with that curse came a gift, a gift that many people will shun and abandon her for. One night the unthinkable happens and she's sent away to leave with somebody she's never met, in a place which seems solely occupied by those like her. Free to start finally unraveling the twisted stories from the forgotten past.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed that my nâ-nân had always known I was special. Motioning my over before I went to bed to lay my head on her cushioned knees as she settled her large frame in the rocking chair that sat in one of the corners of my room. She`s stroke my hair aand I`d close my eyes, my thoughts drifting as her dark fingers slide through my light hair. It would be silent until he decided to speak, her soft, medodic voice filling my ears.

"Bebelle," she`d whisper, smiling as my eyes slowly opened, rolling lazily across her deeply creased face. As a child I had always thought that only the wisest of people had wrinkles. A natural outcome from years and years of scowling as they thought of ideas. Ideas on how to make things better. Taste better, run better...how to make the world itself better. "Bebelle." she said again, having seen me drift off into the sea of my own thoughts.

"Oui, nâ-nân?" I heard my voice say, my mind still buzzing.

"Where were ya, Mon Cher?" she tapped my forehead lightly. Without so much as a second breath I sat up straight, turning to sit as the feet of the great Creole woman in front of me. Her essence itself so large it threatened to pull me right out of the room.

"Today, mama took me to the graves." I felt a smile pull at the corners of my lips. "We went to see Grandmere."

"Do they finally got her headstone up?" she asked, reaching over and picking up the small whicker basket she carried from room to room with her, placing it in her lap.

"Yeah..." I said, my voice trailing off as I watched her root around in it, elbow deep in small, dully colored pieces of cloth and short ratty strands of string. For years I had watched her do that same thing, digging for a short while before pulling up a few squares of cloth and string. Twirling them around and around each other, folding, tying, making a small doll that she would then place into one of her deep pockets. Hiding it as if it were a secret. "nâ-nân?"

"Oui?" she asked, not looking up, her voice slightly muffled by the basket. Reaching out a finger I gently stroke then outside, feeling the coarse wood prickle under my finger.

"What is that?"

Here she looked up, catching my eye and following my gaze. "Dis?" I nodded, getting to my knees to peer further into the mysterious basket of secrets. With a loud 'PSST' sound she shooed me away, waving one of her hand in front of my nose, making me sit back onto my heels. "Dis is not for children." I cocked my head.

"It`s just old pieces of clothes." I looked at her sideways as I started to peer into the basket again. "It can`t be that bad."

"AH! PSSH!" she shooed me away once more. "These...are SPECIAL old pieces old clothes, child."

"Why?"

"Aren`t you a nosey one tonight." she chuckled before taking a big sigh and slapping her hands loudly against the worn edges of the rocking chair. "Does ya really want to see what is in there, Bebelle?"

"Oui!" I nearly yelled, jumping to my feet. She held out her hand, placing her palm against my chest.

"Be silent child, ya want to watch your parents?" I looked down at her, still seated in her chair, her eyebrows knitting together as she glanced over my shoulder at the door. "Looking into dis basket...is like looking into fire for eyes like yours."

"Like mine?" I asked, scowling.

"It burns the innocents from your gaze...tears it from your soul, child-" she stopped when I let out a short, disbeliving laugh.

"nâ-nân...it cant possibly-"

"Cunja!" she hissed,cutting my words like a hot knife through cold butter. "You will be cursed." she shook her head. "Not by my choice...dis basket has been in my family for generations...many lives have been cut short by it...others lenthened to do its bidding." she looked down at it with daggers in her eyes. "Only on Creole though.." she looked up at me briefly, sweeping across me in one fluid gaze. "No cajun ever been harmed before." She placed the basket on the floor and kicked it over to me, its thin weave scraping acrossed the carpet. I watched it skid to a stop at my feet, the darkness from within suddenly seeming much deeper then the few glances I had managed to sneak before, staring up at me like a pit that just went on and on and on.

Slowly, I felt myself bend, folding my small hands around it and lifting it up. I kept my eyes glued on my hands, suddenly afraid to look. After some argument in my own mind I looked.

My lungs emptied, my heart pounded, the once cool whicker under my fingers growing hotter and hotter by the second. I can`t remember what I saw in there, I always figured that it was something so horrible that my young mind just could not bear and blacked it out. But, whatever it was, it sent the cold finger of fear crawling up my spine.

With a choked scream I dropped the basket, tripping and falling over my scattered toys as I backed away. My breath came fast and short as my mind raced. I could hear my nâ-nân`s faint, airy voice, it sounded so so far away.

suddenly, everything went black.

I woke with a start. My eyes scanning the room surrounding me, trying to see through the thick darkness around me, trying to find what had woken me. But I was alone. Slowly, on shaking legs I stood up, making my way over to my window I looked out onto the landscape that laid far below, lit one by the small, dull porch light my mother always insisted leaving on.

Nothing.

With a soft sigh I turned and opened my door with a light click before padding my way down the hall and stairwell, slipping silently into the kitchen where I stood for a moment, not really knowing why I was there, but knowing exactly what I was looking for. Feeling my way through the darkness I found the closet where my mother always kept her cleaning supplies. Finally finding what I was looking for I pulled it out, my small fingers sliding over the smooth wood of the broom handle before laying it across the crack of light that shone underneath the door, the warm air that had been carressing the tios of my toes suddenly stopping, blocked.

For a moment I stared at what I had done, feeling a sense of relief wash over me as I walked back towards the stairwell, barely looking over my shoulder as wretched noise rang through the house, scratching across the door like nails on a chalkboard.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is that?" I asked as I peeked over at her hands spinning around the small doll she was making. It`s black, button eyes staring up at me as it jerked back and forth under her fingers.

"Voodoo doll." She said simply, not looking up from her work. For a while I gazed silently, watching the thin doll slowly grow as piece after piece of dirty cloth was tied around it. Sense nâ-nân had woken up this morning she had been acting strange. Barely looking at me when I came down to breakfast that morning, forcing me to eat in awkward silence as I watched her drift about the kitchen, her forever present floral dress floating around her as she twisted and turned perparing Pierre`s lunch for work.

Mother had already left so he made his way down the stairs alone, his steps loud and exaggerated, vibrating off the walls and ceiling as he made his way. His expression was angered as he entered the kitchen, a huff escaping his thin lips as he took the cup of coffee that nâ-nân had ready for him.

"What was that goddamn broom doing in front of the door this morning!" he demanded, looking pointingly at nâ-nân, who had just went back to the stove, picking up the pots and wiping away the small splatters of food. "I nearly broke my neck trying to get the paper!"

"Bon rien."

I nearly dropped my fork as I heard her mumble under her breath as she turned the faucet to fill up the sink. Pierre, although born and raised in New Orleans, didnt know a word of the language, though he always liked to put on a front and pretend that he did.

"Excuse me?" he said, smoothing a hand over the waist coat that peeked out from under his jacket. His eyes slit, his gelled hair glinting under the harsh kitchen lights, his suspicion most likey spurred on by my less then subtle reaction.

Nâ-nân shut off the sink before speaking, turning to face him. Her face calm as she drew to her full height, towering over his much smaller frame. "I say I was sorry for forgetting to put da broom away dis morning after cleaning." here black eyes turned even blacker as she glared down my step father. "Maybe if 'master' didnt demand a through and through cleaning every morning dis type of mistake won`t happen."

"But, nâ-nân, I-" I started, but was cut off when her hand swept through the air, coming down hard on the table causing my bowl and cup to rattle, liquid dripping out over the narrow rim.

"Be silent!" she snapped, casting her hot eyes over to meet mine. "You will speak when spoken to! Finish your Couche-Couche!"

My mouth shut with a quick snap, my now watering eyes dropping down to look at the watery, golden substance that floated in the hand spun bowl in front of me. I could almost feel Pierre`s rage spread around us. Oozing like a thick syrup across a cold pancake.

"I`m not stupid, Althia. I KNOW that wasn`t from you cleaning, BECAUSE YOU DON`T CLEAN! I am sick to DEATH of all your Voodoo SHIT!" he yelled. "I am SICK of watching you weave your cursied little dolls, watching you steal hair from my shower drain every morning. SICK of you teaching my daughter to be a demon-"

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" I suddenly heard myself yell, the chair shooting out from behind me as I bounded to my feet, it`s worn wooden feet screeching loudly against the dusty tiles. The fear that shot through my body as his face turned from anger...to fury. I felt myself shrink down, back into my seat as his eyes flung daggers at my soul.

"What did you say?" his voice was soft, and it chilled me right down to my toes. I gulped before I opened my mouth to speak, a small popping noise escaping before my words.

"I said...that I`m not your daughter..." I said, my voice barely above a whisper as I stared down at my shoes, trying to escape the death in his gaze. "...and you shouldn`t yell at nâ-nân." I heard his footsteps shift as he started walking over, out of the corner of my eye I saw nâ-nân straighten up, putting her hand on the back of my chair, as if meaning to yank me away at a moments notice.

"You are not my daughter, eh?" I heard him snarl. I felt his hot breath brush across my neck, but still I didn`t look up, I just kept staring down at my shoes. "Well then...if I`m not your father, then why am I paying for your food!"  
Suddenly, the bowl in front of me was shove away, crashing against the wall opposite us were it was thrown. I didn`t have time to react before he acted again. "Why am I paying for your pretty dresses!" the collar of my dress was suddenly grabbed, the fabric tore, shredding down the back and sides.

"Why am I paying for your pretty hairbows-"

Just as my hair was yanked back two dark hands grabbed onto Pierres prestine brown suit, dragging him closer as the remains of my scream echoed softly against the walls around us.

"Get yer filthy hands off dat Honeychile, Saleau!" she shoved him away in one swift movement, coming around to stand in front of me. "You best be leaving now." her tone was deadly as she glanced up at the clock above the enteryway. "Ya goin` be late."

Pierre wiped his nose, straightening is suit and shooting nâ-nân a dirty look before he finally turned and lelt. When I heard the front door slam I lost it. Istarted to cry and scream, my small hands covering my face as I slowly rocked back and forth.

"Don`t go cryin`, Bebelle." I heard my nâ-nân say as her heavy hand came down on my shoulder, squeezing it gently. Her grip reassuring. "You was strong, Anabelle...I`m proud of ya..."

"Well?" I heard nâ-nân`s voice say, pulling me back out of my memories. I looked over at her, the finished doll in her hands, filing it away into my memory before she carelessly chucked it into the basket.

"What?" I asked stupidly. She sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes heavenward as if I had just said the most ridiculous thing.  
"Do ya want to learn to make one?" she asked again, one of her dark eyebrows raising. As the words sunk in I felt a wide, goofy smile form on my lips. My body suddenly pushed itself up off the chair I had been sitting in and my arms found their way around her neck, hugging her tight as I jumped up and down as best I could.

"Oh OUI, nâ-nân!" I yelled, turning my head slightly to press my lips against her warm cheek. "Yes!"

"Oui, oui. Arrete toi!" she sighed, gently pushing me away as she bent down and pulled some cloth from the basket. I grasped the wad in my hand and listened as she explained, not yet understanding just how much this one moment would impact the rest of my life.

That night was horrible as I stared out the dark window, seeing nothing as I pushed my pillow tighter over my ears. My parents were fighting again. Their harsh voices seeping through the paper thin walls, making my head throb. Just as I had shut my tired eyes the downstairs door slammed shut, seemingly pushed by the wind. Silently I slipped out of bed, walking to the window and brushing the curtains out of the way to peek down into the darkness. My night blind eyes squinted as I tried to penetrate the thick shadows of the woods that grew behind our house, the trees surrounding my mothers tiny herb garden like giants.

I felt something watching me as I stood there, a sickening tingle curling around my spine and settling into my stomach. But, no matter how hard I scrunched up my eyes, all I could see was black.

It was eerily silent as we sat at the dining table the next morning. Only the occasional scrap of silverware against the hideous china my mother always insisted on using, or the tinkle of drinks being poured into the ridiculously small breakfast glasses. So, you can most likely imagine the jump my heart did when Pierre suddenly cleared his throat.

I looked up, watching him dab the corners of his mouth, placing the napkin onto his empty plate as he started to speak. "Anabelle." he began, his voice as loud as ever, chasing the quiet from the room with his vile voice. Beside him, my mother figeted. Twirling her slim fingers around the silver cross that always hung around her neck, something she always seemed to do when she was nervous or afraid. "We have some news."

A knot formed in my stomach. He had only said those words to me twice in my life. And neither of those times was it followed by something good. "What?" I asked, eyeing my mother as she placed a hand on Pierres arm, giving him a look.

"We...let Althia go this morning." she said in a quiet voice. Her eyebrows pulling together as she watched the range of emotions that I can imagine was splaying across my face.

"You what?!" I felt the blood drain from my face and body as I struggled to process the words she had just said in my young mind. But I couldnt. "She`s...she`s gone?"

"We didn`t feel like she was a good-Anabelle!"

But I was already gone. Running down the hall and up the stairs away from my mothers voice, my body buzzing as I skidded to a stop in front of nâ-nân`s door. A dark shadow falling over my as I stared in.

"Nâ-nân..."

* * *

**Bon rien- Good for nothing man**

**Nâ-nân- Nanny**

**Couche-Couche- Cornmeal cereal **

**Oui- Yes**

**Arrete toi- Stop, you**


	3. Chapter 3

I`ll be the first to admit it. I was a clique. Problem child from a broken home, social issues, blah, blah, blah.

As I got older I got angry, the power inside me aging with me, getting stronger, crushing my bones and making my skin burn as if it were on fire. I grew bitter. Hating the world and everybody on it. One person in particular glowed brighter, my hared casting a spotlight. The one who had forced me to face this endless embyss of power alone by turning away the only person who could have guilded me.

Pierre.

Without nâ-nân by my side I was weak, alone and pathetic, making me soft and impressionable. Something Pierre quickly learned to use to his advantage. Amongst all the yelling and screaming, bruises and sneaking into my bed late at night he had managed to convince me that I was worthless, and that it was my fault.

It was ALL my fault.

Nobody loved me.

Nobody cared.

And, I`ll be honest, in my younger years, I actually believed him and for a long while I cast myself into the shadows, guilt consuming me whenever anybody showed me the least bit of kindness or attention.

"Anabelle!" Niaomi yelled from downstairs for the tenth time, but I didn`t answer, rolling my eyes as I stitched the last piece of fabric onto the doll that was cradled in my hands. I felt a small smile spread over my painfully cracked lips as I stared down admiringly at the object that had been the center of my universe for the past few days. Consuming all my attention and hard work.

I ran a finger across one of its black eyes, drawn on crudally with a permant marker, smearing the ink slightly in the process.

"Now..." I mumbled reached into my pocket. "...the Pièce de résistance." I held the small lock of hair up at arms length for a moment, watching the faint rays of light from window syphon through it, turning the normally mud brown color a warm golden. With swift hands I tucked the hair into the back on the dolls head, fastening it shut with a safty pin. "Your name is Pierre beliviere...and you must die..."

Suddenly, my room was filled with light, flooding in around me and blinding my eyes as I flinched back.

"What the hell!" I yelled, slapping my hands over my eyes and turning my head away. I could hear Niaomi`s heeled dress shoes stomp up into my doorway, her pointed nails clacking noisily against the door frame.

"_ANABELLE_!" Niaomi`s voice boomed around my relatively empty room. "When I call you, you answer!"

"I don`t have to do shit!" I snapped back, shoving the doll under my desk and out of her line of vision.

"Do not use that kind of language, young lady!"

"Fuck off." I snorted as I stood up onto my wobbly legs, squinting narrowly against the bright morning sun.

"What?!" she snapped. I could sense her anger and frustration thick in the air.

It was delicious.

I had never liked Niaomi. Not from the moment Pierre and mother had picked her to replace nâ-nân . She was loud, bossy and having an affair with my 'father'. Something my mothers always chose to blindly overlook like the love-struck coward she was.

All my mother was was a pretty face with a vain hold on the thought that she was a woman of god. No backbone to speak of.

"Nothing." I mumbled, looking down at the floor as I started towards my bed, pulling my bag off the freshly made covers.

"Damned _right_ nothing."

My outreached arm stopped cold by her words, a dull pain starting to ache in the back of my head. "I`m sorry, what?" I asked, not moving from my position, my voice as calm. She scoffed, her heels scrapping against the floor as she shifted.

"You know...I am actually kind of curious of how your father would react if he were to hear of your harsh words." I glanced out of the corner of my eye only to see a snake like smirk plastered across her red lips. I made my shoulders to lift and fall, forcing myself to act like I didn`t care.

Wasn`t scared.

"So tell him. Find out." my voice was hardly above a whisper as I spoke the words. she chuckled.

"Oh, I will. When he finally leaves that_ damned_ delusional mother of yours."

It felt like my spine snapped as I straightened up and locked eyes with her, my skin burning under my shirt. My words were a hiss as I spoke, putting every ounce of hatred into them.

"Get out." I hissed, glaring daggers into her cat like eyes. Her thin eyebrows pulled together and she stood up to her full height, placing a hands on her hips. Black eyes piercing as they stared me down.

Challanging me.

"What did you say, freak."

"Get out. Get out. GET OUT. _GET OUT_!" I screamed, the power building and seeping out of my every pour. I squeezed my eyes shut, my fists pounding against my skull as I slid to the floor. I heard my door slam, a loud crack echoing loudly in my ears followed a scream that chilled my spine and rattled my teeth. Only then did the pain start to subside. I slit my eyes open, greeted with the shocking sight of my door.

I qawked openly at it as I stood and made my way over, my eyes rolling over the large crack that had split the thick wood open, a large splay of blood dripping from the side, leaving long, almost sad, tear like streaks as gravity drug it towards the floor.

"Oh my god..." I breathed, something flesh colored catching my eyes.

I dropped down onto my knees, reaching down and pulling one of the savered jeweled fingers into my palm, examining it closely.

The ring.

Sapphire and gold.

It was the one that Niaomi always wore. The one Pierre bought for her.

"Fuck!" I paniced as I threw the finger away and scrambled back a few feet. My breath was coming in rapid short huffs now, my eyes locked on the gory sight before me as my mind raced, only slowing when my attention was cast towards the underside of my desk.

With a shaking hand I reached out, pulling the doll from its previous location, my heart dropped as I stared down at its hand, half cut off by the pair of sissors I had used to make it. I dropped the doll, the fabric suddenly scolding against my finger tips.

"Shit!" I mumbled, leaning over and crawling under the desk, looking for anyway the sissors could have fallen and cut the doll. But I found nothing. I sat back on my heels and shook my head disbelievingly.

"But...it wasn`t even her hair..." my voice trailed off as my eyes widen, my hand shot out and ripped the back of the dolls head open. I drug out the hair and examined it closely.

I heard yelling downstairs when my stomach dropped, my hands falling limply into my lap.

I`m not sure how long I stood there, staring off into the emptiness, lost in my own thoughts.

"Mom?" I asked as I stepped up to her and Pierre`s open door knocking lightly against the frame. She looked up from her book at my voice, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Come in, dear." she said, scooting over on the loveseat to make room for me. I walked over silently and sat, watching as she set her book down and removed her glasses before speaking. "What is on your mind, Anabelle?"

"...will Niaomi be okay?" I asked, staring down at my hands that were laid in my lap. I couldn`t bear to look my mother in the eyes, afraid she would see the evil in them. My mother surprised me by chuckling, rubbing the heel of her hand against my back.

"Yes honey, she will be. Pierre got her to the hospital in time to reattach her fingers." she said, her voice light and caring as always. Even after all the tears and heartache that woman had put her through she still cared. I shook my head, not really understanding how anybody could be THAT nice. "It is odd though," she continued. "to have a door close with that much force..." out of the corner of my eye I saw her glance around the room. "I burned some sage tonight for the demons, they should have traveled on by now. "

I nodded, not really knowing what to say, still unwilling to confess the truth.

"I get the feeling that isn`t what you came here to ask me about though." she whispered, squeezing my shoulder. I bit my lip, bracing myself to ask the question I had never asked in all my fourteen years of being on this earth, finally ready to venture into the unknown.

"Who`s my father?"


	4. Un nouveau confident

I woke up the next morning slumped in the desk chair, a blanket thrown over my shoulders. I sat at the computer most of that night, huddled up to the screen scowering the internet for any sign of a Bill Compton. Birth records. Death records. Anything. My eyes swung over to the now crinkled sheet of copy paper I had been writting on, my chicken scratch barely legibale to my blurry, sleep filled eyes.

"William Thomas Compton," I read out loud to myself, running my fingers along the papers dull edge. "born April 19th 1835, died 1865...damn." my mother had said he was old...but that was...damn.

Behind me the alarm on my clock went off, making me jump up in surprise. Catching my breath I walked over and shut it off, staring at my reflection in the mirror trying to picture my father. Finally, letting out a sigh I shook my head, giving up and walking away.

There was yelling as always as I made my way downstairs, but this was different. It wasnt the of the moment argument that they normally had. It was rage. I hurried my pace, coming to a stop at the entrance of the kitchen, my eyes widening as I took in my mother, kneeling on the floor, her hands clasp as she looked up at Pierre with pleading eyes.

"Please!" she yelled, crystal like tears sliding down her porcelian cheeks. "Don`t do this!"

"Shut up!" he boomed, swatting a hand at her. "It has already been done! My lawyers are drawing up the final papers as we speak!

"What the hells going on?!" I heard myself yell, watching as the two adults heads turned towards me.

"Pierres leaving." my mother sobbed, bringing her shaking hands up to cover her face, her slim shoulders rising and falling as she cried.

"Wha-"

"No, correction!" Pierre inturrupted, grabbing my arm and shoving me towards the door. "YOU two are leaving!" he narrowed his eyes at me. "Go pack your shit and get out." he turned his eyes back to my mother on the floor. "I expect you both out of the house when I get home from work this evening."

Wordlessly, I watched him walk passed my mother as if she were just a mere piece of trash that had been discarded and forgotten about. Not even glancing down.

"Mom!" I rushed forward, pulling on her arm to help her off of her knees. Only to have her push me away.

"NO!" she yelled, balling her hands into fists around her curly blonde hair, pulling it taunt. "LET ME BE! JUST LET ME DIE!"

"Mom..." my voice broke as I stared down at her. Drawing in a breath I turned and left her there, heading upstairs to pack our bags. Despite my mothers emotions and Pierres seemingly LACK of emotion, deep deep down...I was happy...happy to be leaving...

Finally.

We found a house shortly after, tucked away in the bayou, hidden away from the big city we had lived in before. I immeditally loved it. It was warm, animals were everywhere, people were actually nice and seemed to care. My mother, on the other hand, had a harder time adjusting.

"Anabelle!" she`d yell, barging into the house, the screen door slamming loudly into the wall beside her. "Wheres the coffee!"

Those were always her words to me when she tornadoed in during the first hours of the morning. She had taken a job as a Traiteur. A spiritual healer. The only 'Doctor' within miles. She`d stay out all night and most of the day, only coming home for three or four hours to sleep. I had on many occasions tried to make her eat, even went as far as making her favorite food, but she always turned it down, saying she didn`t want to waste time eating when she could be sleeping.

Needless to say I was worried whenever I was awake to see her hobbling up the steep stairs that lead up from the muddy ground to our door. The stess and hard work had taken a toll on the woman who had never really worked a day in her life before. Her once smooth hands calloused and burned, her long blond hair turned thin and dull. She no longer wore her fancy dresses, having sold them a long while before to buy us food and suppiles for her patients.

I sat across from my mother, watching as she scarfed down her Couche-Couche, glancing up at me through narrowed eyes. "You didn`t spit in this, did you!"

"Alohrs pas!" I said, taken aback and sadden by her accusations. But, I knew it wasn`t her. She had been slowly losing whatever mind she had left, growing farther and farther from reality each day.

"Mama..." I said, talking softly while I tried to catch her eye. "Why don`t I do your work today. Let you rest."

She shook her head, not looking up from her bowl. "You don`t know how."

I shrugged. "It cant be that hard-" I was cut off when my mothers bowl flew by my head, the breeze sounding like a hiss in my ear as it passed.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU DON`T KNOW!" she screamed, jumping to her feet and pointing an accusing finger at me. "YOU DON`T HAVE THE GIFT. YOUR NOT SPECIAL. BUT I AM!"

I was silent a moment as she walked back and forth across the small kitchen, muttering to herself, her bitten down nails clawing at her palms as if to shred off the skin. I dropped my gaze and stared down into my lap, my eyes buring with tears I refused to shed.

"...whatever you say, mama...you`ll die soon enough."

I opened the door to see one of our neighbors daughters leaning against the porch rail outside, trying to catch her breath.

"Lori." I looked around for her mother, or mine, seeing nobody I turned my attention back to her. "Why are you here so late?"

"Your mother..." she gulped. "I don`t think she can do this one alone! Please, come and help her!"

"But I-" pulling my eyebrows together, I glanced off into the direction she had probably came from.

"PLEASE!" she begged and started down the stairs, turning to wave me forward to follow. "Come."

Looking back into the darkened house I closed the door, confusion flooding my mind as I made my way after her, unsure about this. The sinking feeling in my stomach telling me that this was not going to turn out well.

I followed her through the darkness, the only light coming from the little kerosene lamp Lori held far ahead of me. After the big fit my mother had made earlier that day, I was slightly afraid of what she might do if she saw me there.

After a few minutes the outline of a house came into view on the lightening horizon, raising up on stilts to keep the gators and rain water away. When Lori disappeared into the house I felt my way through the darkness, my shaking finger brushing against the damp moss and tree trunks as I went. The house was abuzz when I entered, a strong evil power thick in the air, burning my nostrals as I made my way towards the back bedroom.

"DEMON!" my mother yelled, holding her hands over the thrashing woman. "LEAVE THIS INNOCENT WOMAN ALO-" she stopped cold, her head jerking to the side. "...a new evil has entered." she turned slowly, her eyes dark, boring into my soul. "YOUUUU!"

I flinched back as she pointed a dripping finger at me, her hands drenched in blood. "MY OWN DAUGHTER!" she continued. "THE SEED OF THE DEVIL!"

"Mama-"

"I have to cleanse you!" she said, hurring over, a bloodied knife clenched in her hand, a crazy look playing in her eyes. "I have to get that blood out of you!"

"Mother!" I shouted shoving her back away from me sending her crashing to the floor. "Stop it!"

"WORDS OF A DEMON MEAN NOTHING!" she turned her nose up into the air, sniffing like a dog. "I smell it! The evil dripping off you like water!" her eyes narrowed again, turning black.

"MAMA!" I yelled starting towards her, but she held out her hand.

"BEGONE, DEMON!" she screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head."VAMPIRE SPAWN!"

I felt my eyes flash as I stared down at the woman who struggled to her feet in front of me. A rage slowly building up inside me as I remembered all the times she had pushed me away, all the hurtful things she had said...all the times she failed to protect me!

"DEMON!" she screamed as I pressed my palm against her sweaty forehead. She tried pulling away but I held her tight, words falling from my mouth like acid as the ever present hole in my stomach grew and grew, until it swallowed me up.

"**_La mort eût été mille fois préférable!_**" I hissed, feeling her be throw backwards, striking her back against the wall and thudding loudly to the ground.

I ran from the room and out of the house then, my skin burning as I ran down the road. My heart aching I clenched my hand against my chest as I slowed, dry heaves doubling me over.

What was that...' those words echoed in my mind as I stood there, hunched over, my hands on my knees. Fighting back tears I walked into the water, trying to ease the fire that raged under my skin. Tears fought to fall from my eyes, but I wouldn`t let them, instead I shut down, letting all emotion fall and float away on the ripples of water around me.

I had an odd sensation that night as I walked home, like I was being watched. But, brushing it off to be a snake or animal I continued home, wanting nothing more then to climb into bed and make this whole night become a nothing but a bad dream.

I was woken up that night by pounding on the door. The unneeded banging echoing through the still air that had settled in our small house. I opened my eyes to red and blue lights leaking through my open window, flashing arcoss the white walls of my room. Rubbing my eyes I got up and shuffled downstairs.

"Are you...Anabelle?" the tall blonde male asked when I`d opened the door, his light eyes squinting down at the slip of paper in his lean hands. I nodded looking over his shoulder at cop car parked half assed on our front lawn . Having gotten annoyed with whatever was on the small piece of paper he heaving a loud sigh,crinkling the paper in his hands and tossing it away, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "Your moms dead..." his eyebrows pulled together, his tanned face taking on a sympathtic look. "Sorry..."


	5. Chapter 5

I found myself nodding, my eyes cast off into the distance, not really sure how I was supposed to feel about the woman who had died.

My mother.

No.

The woman who had died wasn`t my mother. My mother was sweet and kind and soft spoken.

I didn`t know the woman who died.

"I..." the male started again, obviously stricken stupid by the lack of emotion on my face. "...I have been instructed to take you to the depot so we can contact your next of kin. So, if you`ll go pack a few things we can leave." he swept one of his hands out the the side awkwardly.

"Alright." I said, stepping back into the hallway, leaving the door open for the officer as I made my way up the stairs to, once again, pack my bags. A deep haze settling around me.

"You don`t have to sit in the back." the officers voice said, making my hand freeze on the door handle. "I mean...you ain`t a pyscho, are ya?" he let out a little laugh before awkwardly clearing his throat and nodding towards the passanger door.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I slipped in beside him, slamming the door shut. He pulled off the lawn with a jerk, sending us both flying forward. Glancing at his out of the corner of my eye I reached over and pulled my seat belt around my shoulder, locking it in place.

"Sorry," he said, looking quickly over at me. "I`m still gettin` use to driving these things."

I didn`t reply, just turned my head and watched the secenery blow passed us in one big blurr.

The cool air conditioning spread over me like a blanket as I stepped into the Police station. It was small, looking more like a house then what it was. A few wooden desks were scattered around, a line of ugly plastic chairs lined the wall beside me. A dirty looking man sat on them, staring at me with the wierdest of looks.

"You can sit if ya want. I`ll be back in a sec." the blonde man said before taking off and disappearing through an already open door, shutting it behind him.

I felt the dirty mans eyes on me as I sat on the opposite end as him, staring straight ahead as I silently willed him to look away and not speak to me.

"Hey," he whispered, watching out of the corner of my eye as he leaned over the chair beside him. I didn`t answer, but that didn`t seem to sway him any. "what is your thought on vamps?" he continued to ask me this same question three of four times before I finally shook my head.

"I don`t know." I finally spat. "Who the fuck cares?"

I honestly hadn`t really over thought about it.

He snorted at my words, leaning away. "Fangbanger." he mumbled under his breath, making me scowl down at my feet in confusion.

"Hey!" I heard a familier voice say. I looked up to the blonde officer who was walking back my way. "Watch your mouth!" he held a hand out towards me and ushered me into the back room he had just been in. He kicked out a chair for me before sitting down behind the desk, pulling a wad of paper and a chewed up pencil from an over filled drawer that crunched when he forced it shut.

"Okay." he said, smoothing the paper of with the heel of his hand. "What are some numbers we can call."

For a moment I was silent, not really sure of what to say because of the fact...I had no numbers to call.

I had nobody now.

I shook my head, staring down at my hands as they laid lifelessly in my lap. "I don`t have anybody you can call..."

"Oh..." he said in a low voice, he bite his lip, tapping the back of the pen noisily against the stain guard. "No family..." I shook my head again. "...friends?"

"No." I whispered.

"Damn..." he sighed, leaning back in his chair. I felt him looking at me, but still I couldn`t look up, feeling ashamed and pathetic.

"You know..." he started, glancing quickly out the small window by the door as if to see if we were being watched. "I lost my parents when I was young too...so, I kinda know what you`re going through."

"What happened?" still, I didn`t look up.

"Got caught in a flood. Left me and my sister alone." he replied.

"I`m sorry." I heard myself whisper. This time he shook his head.

"Nah, don`t be. I mean...yeah it sucked...but, I think it made us stronger." he tilted his head slightly. "In a way."

"Yeah..."

"Jason!" I heard a loud booming voice yell from outside the door. "Ya got work to do!"

"I am working, Andy!" he yelled back. "Jeez!" his voice lowered as he spoked again, taking on a soothing tone. "Look, why don`t I look through our computer and try and find somebody your parents might have never mentioned." he shrugged at the sideways look I shot him. "It could happen."

He sounded about all that as convinced as I was.

"Okay," he said, pulling the paper and pencil back out. "Can I have your last name?"

I was silent as I watched him scribble down my first name, already knowing that. My mind was buzzing as I debated, arguing with myself. What name should I give?

Pierre`s?

My mother?

"Compton." I finally decided, spitting it out before I could chicken out. "Anabelle Compton."

"Compton." Jason repeated, his eyebrows raising slightly. My heart jumped, thinking I had some how been caught in my lie. I felt my cheeks heat up as he stared at my face, his eyes moving carefully over my features. As if he were searching for something, his light eyes sparkling. "Alright." he said finally, his hands coming down loudly on the desk, making me jump.

He scooped up his paper before disappearing through the door. Shifting forward in my seat I watched him walk over to a phone and dial a number so easily it seemed like he did it every day.

"Hey, Sook. "he said, his voice low and faint from the distance between us. Catching my eyes he turned, presenting me with his back.

I heard nothing more of the conversation.


	6. Dream a little dream tonight

I stared ahead at the tiled wall as the steaming water poured across my face and neck, turning my skin an angry red.

After Jasons phone call he had walked back into the rook with a towel and an extra pair of clothes, telling me where the shower was and saying that I was welcome to it if I wanted. So, taking the towel he offered I walked away without a word, trudging towards the bathrooms.

Why not enter homelessness with clean skin and fresh hair.

I stayed in there until the water spit out cold, cooling my heated skin almost instantly. I stepped out, wiping my hand across the fogged mirror as I stared ahead at my blurry reflection.

"DEMON SPAWN!" my mothers voice echoed in my head, making me withdraw my hand and flinch back. I shook my head and turned away, casting my eyes down to the clothes that laid limply on the plastic lawn chair that sat in the corner.

"Hi!" a womans voice said almost as soon as I stepped out from the bathroom, my attention caught on the too big shirt I wore, watching it swallow me up. I looked up, meeting the eyes of a blonde haired woman, her blue eyes looking at me with both marvel and confustion. "I`m Sookie...Jasons sister!"

I glanced over her slim shoulder at Jason who stood a few feet away, his arms crossed acrossed his chest as he gazed on at us.

"What`s your name?" she continued, sending a warm smile at me.

Thats one thing I would learn to love about Sookie. Her undieing ability to make even the shittiest days at least a little better with her ever cheerful additude and loving smiles.

"Anabelle." I mumbled, raising an eyebrow in her direction, unsure of what the hell was going on.

She smiled again. "Jason tells me that you have nowhere to go." I shrugged, unsure of what to say. "Well...I have an extra room in my house." she took my hands, squeezing them in hers. "Would you like to stay with me?"

My eyes narrowed, watching as she stared intently in them, a dull ache throbbing in my head, growing more and more painful as it went deeper.

"What are you doing?" I asked, snatching my hands from hers. She straightened her back and waved her hand dismissively in the air.

"Come on." she said, totally ignoring my quesion as she settled her hands on my shoulders and ushered me out the glass doors and out into the cool late afternoon air. "My cars over there." she threw a wave over her shoulder at Jason, who stood in the doorway.

"Ya`ll be careful now!" he called as Sookie pulled the passenger door open for me. She shook her head.

"He`s always so worried." Sookie chuckled as she slipped in beside me and started the car.

Sookies house smelled like Mango and bleach. An odd combination, but not at all repellent. I took in a deep breath from where I laid on my recently acquired bed, tucked upstairs near the back.

A warm breeze caressed my face as it blew through the open window that hung over the head of my bed, the setting sun laying just beyond the tacky lace curtains that seemed to be hung over every window in the house. The tangy smell of food wafted up stairs, making my stomach growl as the light twang of metal pots blended with the sounds of the crickets outside creating an eerie song that slowly lulled me to sleep.

_I`ve seen the world,_  
_Did it all_  
_Had my cake now,_

_Music filled my head as I staredup into the sky from where I sat far below, Nestled saftly amongst the high trees and thick brush. Slowly, I rocked back and forth,my fingertips stroking the corse grass that grew around me, the prickles sending my nerves a blaze. A small smile tugged at my lips as I stood, the ground cold and unforgiving against my naked feet, but I remained uncaring as I lifted my arms out at my sides, letting them glide on the breeze._  
_My eyes closed as I danced, swaying side to sideas I rode the waves of the musoc, letting them over take me and carry me out to sea._  
_Letting them drown me._

_Hot summer nights,_  
_Mid July,_  
_You and I were forever wild,_

_I raised my chin, tilting my head towards the night, feeling the moons silky light rain down on me. I smiled as the music swelled, building deeper and depper inside of me_

_The crazy days,_  
_City lights,_  
_The way you`d play with me like a child,_

_A shadow in the distance caught my eye, rustling leaves causing me to slow as I turned my head, casting my eyes into the night._

_Will you still love me,_  
_When I`m no longer beautiful,_

_I watched a shadow emerge, pushing it`s way through the trees as it housted something onto it`s shoulder. My heart sped up, getting faster with every step it took._

_I`ve seen the world,_  
_Lit it up,_  
_Made it my stage now,_

_Pushing through the final few branchedthe shadow came into the light_

_My chest tightened_

_My lungs emptied_

_My heart stopped cold, only to start back up, jumping as I watched the darkness fade away, falling like a discarded cloak on a warm night. My stomach dropped as my gazed roamed over it`s pale skin and dark hair, kissed silver by the mother moon who sat high above us._

_Watching._

_All the ways,_

_I got to know,_

_That pretty face and electric soul,_

_The male stopped short as his eyes turned his attention on me, rolling over my face and body, Neither of us moved. Neither of us spoke._

_My fists clenched at my sides when he shifted, the great grey wolf that had been cast over his shoulder slid down his body, hitting the ground with a dull thud._

_Will you still love me,_

_When all I have left is my aching heart,_

_My eyes followedthe beast as it fell, running my eyes along the males smooth skin, the dark tattoos on his chest and arms marred by blood, glistening dark red. A draw of breath made me lift my sight, meeting his. I felt my heart thud in my throat as I got lost. Sinking deeper and deeper into the dark eyes that stared back at me._

_I had no idea who he was, or where he had come from, but, right then, staring into his eyes..._

_...I felt whole._

_Channeling Angels,_

_In the new age, now,_

_Suddenly, we were moving. Running towards each other as if we were old lovers, reunited after a long battle. He grabbed me when I was within reach, his fingers digging painfully into my arms, dirtying the innocent white of my dress as he pulled me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as he pushed his lips against mine, sending a jolt through me._  
_Making my mind race._

_Making me feel...alive._

_Dear Lord, when I go to heaven,_

_Please let me take my man,_

_When he comes, please tell me that you`ll let me,_

_Father tell me if you can,_

_Oh, that grace,_

_Oh, that body,_

_Oh, that face,_

_He is my sun,_

_He makes me shine._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_so sorry for the spelling errors. I was in a hurry and wanted to get this up. Thank you for eveybody who reviewed last chapter. Its wonderful to hear that people actually like this story. :) Lyrics- Lana Del Rey (Young and Beautiful)_


	7. The man from the north

I woke with a start, feeling a hand brush across my shoulder, shaking me gently. I whirrled around, climbing to my knees as I pushed my eyes to focus and my mind to clear.

"Sorry!" I heard Sookies voice say, blonde hair filling my vision as she stepped in front of me. "I didn`t mean to startle you."

"It`s fine..." I mumbled, glancing around the room, paranoid.

"Hope your hungry!" Sookie said, a wide smile breaking out across her face. "I made one of my Grans specialties!"

There was already somebody seated at the table as we desended the stairs. I stopped in the doorway and stared over the table at the man, an empty plate place in front of him. He stood when he saw me, his eyes fixated on my face.

"Hello." he said cautiously. He started around the table, his stepped measured, exaggerated. As if it took alot of effort for him to put one foot in front of the other. "What is your name?" he asked, extending his hand out toward me.

"Anabelle." I replied, slipping my hand into his, cringing slightly from the sudden coolness closing around my skin. I looked over at Sookie, realization filling me as I took in the nervous, unsettled look in her eyes. "William Compton."

My voice was solid. My words sure.

"Anabelle, dear," Sookie spoke, her small hand falling lightly onto my shoulder. "Why don't you wash up for dinner. Like my Gran always said 'why spoil pretty white mashed potatos with a dirty mouth.'"

"...alright." I turned on a heel and started away. "You could just SAY you wanna talk about me so I have to go. But, whatever." I mumbled, not really expecting anybody to hear.

I stopped at the top of the stairs, leaning over the thin banister, trying to hear their whispered words.

'Ears like a bat.' my na-nan would always say when she caught me eavesdropping on her and my mother.

"So? Was Jason right?" Sookies voice pressed, her tone high and excited. "Is she your daughter? Is that even POSSIBLE?"

"Sookie, my dear...up until I met her I myself did not think it possible to procreate with a human. Or a vampire for that matter. But she carries my scent. And her mother's..."here he trailed off, his words fading away into air. My eyebrows pulled together at his silence.

"What?" I heard Sookie ask, her voice worried.

"There...is another part of her scent." Bill finally spoke, his words measured and thoughtful. "It is very familiar. Very strong."

"Familiar like what? You''ve smelled it before?"

"Very recently actually..." he answered. I ducked around the corner as I saw Sookies blonde head peek around the corner, checking.

"That is so...weird."she breathed. "What do you think it means?"

"It is odd." Bill replied, his tone softening. I leaned further in, straining my ears to hear. "I do not know what it could mean. But I am sure she is mine. Without a doubt." There was a pause. "She looks...so much like her mother.."

I splashed cold water on my fiery skin, straightening up to stare at my reflection in the small oval mirror hung in Sookies bathroom, watching the water droplets trickle down my cheeks and neck.

"Without a doubt." I whispered to myself, thinking back to the night before, my mother's death seeming years ago rather then a few hours.

"You killed her." My voice suddenly said, making my heart jump as I stared at the me in the mirror, watching her eyebrow twitch.

"I did not!" I snapped. "Jason said that she was hit by a car!"

The me in the mirror smirked. "C'Mon! I thought you were smarter then that." She leaned close, her shimmering hand extending from the mirror. "You put a curse on your own flesh and blood. Kudos."

"Shut up!" I snarled, pulling away. "You know nothing!"

"I know you killed your mother." The other me, her tone sing song as she send me a dark smirk.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I yelled, hands balling into fists at my sides. I watched in horror as my reflections smirk grew wider, throwing her head back.

Her laugh was deadly, sending pins and needles coursing through my hands and feet.

"Demon Child!" My mothers voice suddenly screamed. I jerked my body back as the power inside me surged, lunging itself towards the reflection, snarling, crushing my insides as it struggled to get free. "VAMPIRE SPAWN!"

"You made me this way!" I screamed in a voice that wasn't mine, the sound foreign to my ears as I turned and ran out the bathroom door and down the hall.

"Is everything okay, Anabelle?" Bill's voice said, his words soft. I looked up from my plate, my eyes meeting his as I drug myself from my mind.

"Yeah." I answered simply, going back to pushing my untouched food around my plate.

"Is it too spicy?" Sookie asked, her eyebrows knitting together. I shook my head and smiled shyly down at my plate, suddenly ashamed of my behavior.

"No, it's really good...I guess I'm just not hungry."

"Don't be sorry, darlin'." It's okay." she reached out and covered my hand with hers. "It makes a good dinner, but an even better midnight snack."

From across the table I heard Bill chuckle, bringing his half full bottle of Tru Blood to his lips. "So tell me, how was your mother? She was always so full of life."

"Yes!" Sookie jumped in. "I would have loved to meet her."

"I don't know why." I mumbled, staring down at my plate. "She was a weak woman. Fragile and skittish. Staying with a man who didn't love her just because she was afraid to be alone." I scoffed. "Pathetic."

"She...didn't seem that way when I knew her." Bill interjected. "She was full of dreams and ambitions..."

"Ambitions?" I chuckled bitterly. "In my opinion , a few months of hard work sending you deep end is a lack thereof." I shook my head. "I'm sorry if I ruined your memory of her."

"No, no." Bill said, his eyes darkening. "Nobody stays the same forever. We all have our weaknesses."

I caught his eyes shift momentarily to Sookie, who smiled down at her empty plate. The look they exchanged was sweet and loving and sent an unexpected and unsettling jolt of jealously through me.

"After dinner we much go down to Fangtasia." Bill said, cutting through the short lived silence. "I figure something like this should to his attention."

I felt my face twist, undoubtedly showing the confusion I felt.

'Fangtasia?' I thought. 'What the hell is a 'Fangtasia?'

As I was lead through the twin black leather covered doors into Fangtasia I was immediately stricken dumb, watching all the leather clad bodies writhing and panting against each other sending a chill up my spine as I carefully avoided them as we passed. My stomach dropped as a woman suddenly appeared before us, her black studded dress clinging to her lean form.

"Why is it whenever you come here you're toting a horrified looking blonde." She cast her hooded eyes over Bills shoulder at me. "In this case two."

"We are here to see Eric, Pam." Bill said, blocking her view. "We have something he should know about."

"What? That you're a magnet for needy humans?" Her tone was dull and uninterested. I narrowed my eyes as she turned and started away. "I think he already know."

"He's in his office." Pam said, stopping in front of a door beside the bar, pulling it open. "After you." Gesturing an ashen hand into the darkness.

I followed Bill, feeling my way along the wall as I set my unsure feet tetteringly on the narrow stairs. As soon as the sole of my sneaker touched the hard ground a light snapped on, illuminating the cold, grey concrete around us, the musty smell burning my nose.

'This can't be an office.' I thought as I looked around at the dripping cracked walls, various coffins scattered around the small space. 'Looks more like a medieval torture chamber.'

Pam's heels clicked noisily against the floor, echoing off the walls as she crosses the room, stopping in front of the only closes coffin, her knuckles rapping against it.

"Compton is here." She called, glancing at the corner of her eyes. "With the blonde and a tight lipped child."

My eyes narrowed.

A few seconds later the coffins lid was thrown open, a sigh heaved by whoever was inside.

"Children are not permitted in the bar," a male's voice said, surprisingly soothing. Everyone was silent as a blonde man climbed from the finely waxed coffin, running a hand through his hair. "You know that."

"Well, technically she's not IN the bar. She's under it." Sookie said, chattering nervously.

"Ah, Sookie." Eric sighed, his tone somewhat tired and on edge from her babble. "Always nice to see you." His pale eyes swung over Bill, hardly even acknowledging his existents, but stopping cold as traveled over me, crinkling as the corner of his mouth lifted.

"Who is this?" He asked staring over to me. Behind him Pam rolled her eyes.

"The child." She said. Eric tilted his head in her direction as he pulled my hand into his, lifting it to his lips.

"Do not be rude, Pam." He said just before his chilled lips pressed against the back of my hand. "I am Eric Northman. Sheriff to Bon Temps."

I felt myself start to melt as he stood straight, keeping my hand in his, his lean fingers sending a chill up my spine as his cool strength surrounded my heated skin.

Behind me I heard Bill sniff once and then again. I could see Sookie questioning look as she cocked her head. But I couldn't bring myself to care as I stared up at Eric, the blue of his eyes warmed my souls, cultivating me in the ocean that raged behind them.

"YOU!" I suddenly heard Bill growl and then I was alone, watching Eric being pinned to the wall by my father, his fangs bared as he sniffed the crook of Eric's neck, his words snarled. "How do you know Anabelle!"

A slow smirk spread across Eric's mouth as his eyes caught mine once again. And for some reason...I found myself smiling back.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't sleep well that night. Tossing and turning as that nights events played over and over in my mind.

"I don't know what you mean." Eric moved his eyes as he spoke, looking down at my father. "I've only just now met her."

His voice was calm which I presume just fueled my fathers anger as his hand appeared against Eric's pale throat.

"Do not play me for a fool, Viking!" He snarled. My eyes widened.

'Viking?' My mind raced. 'Just how old is this man...'

"Don't you forget who is older, Compton." He leaned his head close. "I could easily crush you."

Pam stepped forward at her makers words, only to jerk to a stop by his look of warning. "And in regards to her," his pointed his chin in my direction. "What use would I possibly have for a child of sixteen." His tone was unsure.

"Fifteen." my mouth said before my brain could interject. Those blue eyes once again rose to roll over my face and body, his face showing his approval.

"Very nice." A corner of his mouth rose as he spoke, his eyes darkening, making my insides quiver.

Never had anybody looked at me like that before.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, a slow blush spreading across my cheeks and heating my ears as I looked away, down at the floor.

My eyes opened at that second, an ache I had never felt before starting to pulse through my body. Kicking the covers off I stepped out of bed and padded over to the window seat, opening it. I closed my eyes as the cool in, blowing against my heated skin.

'I wonder how his lips feel...' the image if him talking flashed in my mind. I rose a hand to my mouth, brushing my fingers lightly against my lips.

Somewhere down stairs a door opened and closed, snapping me out of whatever fantasy world I had retreated into. I opened my eyes and dropped my hand, suddenly feeling foolish and embarrassed. I sighed and turned away from the window, my eyes darting pointlessly around the dark room, seeing nothing but shadows.

"G'morning!" Sookie greeted when I stepped into the kitchen the next morning. I watched as she placed a steamy plate of eggs down in front of the empty seat before me. "You better eat up." She continued as I sat. "We''ve got a big day ahead of us."

"We do?" I asked around a mouthful of food, trying to remember if she had asked me to do anything today.

"Of course silly." She chuckled. "You're gonna come down to work with me today. Meet all the people worth meetin' in our little town, maybe Sam will even give you a job." She thought for a moment. "We DO need a new waitress."

I shook my head, looking up at her as she strolled back and forth along the counters. "I don't do well with people."

"Awe," her gaze dropped down to mine. "Why not? I love people."

"I find them unneeded and annoying." I mumbled, stabbing a picture of egg with my fork.

"Saaaaaam!" Sookie sang as we entered Merlottes, the few people in there that early in the morning turned to look at us, their watery eyes focusing shakily on me. "I have the answer to our waitress problem.

"Oh, do you now." The man behind the bar said, throwing the towel in his hands over his shoulder as he walked over.

"Who do you have in mind?" A smile was evident in his voice. His love for Sookie plain as day.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"This young lady right here!" She announced, pushing me forward gently.

"Hey." I said, suddenly finding myself face to face with the strange new man.

"Hi." He replied, raising an eyebrow at Sookie. "How old is she?"

"Does it really matter, Sam?" Sookie chuckled, the man's head slowly nodding.

"Yeah, kinda when you're the one who fills out the checks." He sighed, lowering his eyes back down to me. "What is your name."

"Anabelle Compton." I said, watching his smile fading.

"Compton?" His voice was surprised as he looked back at Sookie.

"Yeah." She said, placing her hands on my shoulders. "She's Bill's. She's going to be staying with me awhile."

"Bill's like..." he trailed off, pointing somewhat inconspicuously at his neck. I narrowed my eyes.

"NO!" Sookie almost yelled. "Ugh, Sam." I felt her smile. "She's his daughter."

"Okay," a red head said as she handed me a dark green apron. "Have you ever been a waitress before?" I shook my head. "Great," she sighed before wiping the annoyance off her face and replacing it with fake cheer. "That's okay. Basically all you have to know is the tables go clockwise. One, two, three, four." She counted pointing a long red nails around the circle of boothes. "And always smile."

"And ALWAYS give Arlene your tips, babygirl. Mmm!" A man mimicked from the kitchen rolling his eyes as he placed a plate of steaming food into the window and rang a small bell.

'I got kids, Lafayette." She called over her shoulder at the man, who just straightened the bandana over his head, his lips pursed as he shook his head down at the pot in front of him. She smiled sweetly over at me. "You understand, dontcha!"

I felt my eyes narrow. "No, actually, I don't." Without another word I took the apron and turned on a heel, tying it around my waist as I strolled out into the dinning area.

"I think I'ma like that girl." I heard the man say as I rounded the corner.

I leaned against the bar, watching Sookie dance around the tables, her tray held high above her head with the skill that only years of waitressing would bring. I slid onto one of the bar stools, feeling the blood throb in my feet as my weight was released.

"Can I get my refill!" I over weight blonde haired woman say from booth four, holding up her empty glass of ice.

"Get it your own damn self." I mumbled, unwilling to get back onto my feet.

"Here you go, Mrs. Fortenberry!" I heard Sookie say as she hurried over, a full pitcher of tea cuddles in her arms.

"Thank you dear," she said, her voice growing as she continued. "At least SOMEBODY is doing their job!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. "Seven." I mumbled to myself. "Thank God." I hopped off the stool and made my way outside, my feet screaming with every step.

I sat on a bench a few yards from the bars entrance, hidden in a mess of bushes and vines as I pulled a cigarette from the pack I had snatched off my mother's nightstand before I had felt, lighting it up and watching the white smoke float away on the wind.

"They say smoking will stunt your growth." a wonderfully familiar voice said, playing in my head as I turned my head, finding myself staring up at non other the Eric Northman, his darkly clothed frame cast silver by the moon that hung above us.

I felt my heart sputter as I was rendered speechless for a moment. Feeling my eyes drinking him I quickly looked away, flicking my cigarette and taking a deep breath.

"So I`ll be short."my voice said weakly, my ridged shoulders shrugging. "People aren't perfect."

"Really now." He said, his voice smug. "Because, I was under the impression that you were."

My eyes widened slightly at his words, staring down at the dusty ground as I felt him walk in front of me, his thigh brushing mine as he sat beside me.

"Yeah right." I scoffed softly, not fully trusting my voice. I felt a cool finger run down my cheek.

"You don't think so." It wasn't a question. I shook my head.

"Not at all." I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't either."

"You don't know that." his finger now trailing down the side of my neck. I pushed his as my pulse sped up, sure he could feel it. "Bill was right..."

For the first time sense he sat down I looked up at his, taking in his features as he leaned forward, running his nose lightly down the pulse point on my neck, snaking fingers tingle and the ache I had felt the night before come back.

"You do smell like me..." I was surprised by his growl and pulled away, only to be pulled back into him, his cool fingers digging into my arms. I stared ahead, up at his eyes, tracing down his finely shaped nose and flawless skin, landing on his lips. Normally pale pink and smooth, asking to be kissed, now pulled back into a smirk, his fangs drawn as he studied my face. "Its...almost irresistible."

I felt fear flow through me when his head bowed again, his fingers coming under my chin, lifting it and positioning it to his will.

"Fuck!" I cursed, tearing my head out of his grasp and dropping my cigarette from my burned fingers on to the ground. my head, nearly jumping to my feet. "I...I gotta go."

I turned without even a goodbye and hurried through the bar to examined my neck in the long mirror that hung on the bathroom wall, turning my head side to side. Finally, after feeling I had checked adequately, I slumped against the sink, trying to catch my breath.

"What...the hell..." I mumbled as the events from Eric's visit sank in, playing over and over and over...


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember guys, reviews help me think and make the chapters come faster! :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello you two." Bill greeted happily as we strolled through the door late that night. He was seated on Sookie's couch, his legs crossed. "How was your night?"

"Fine." I said, passing without even an upward glance, scared my face would tell my feelings. I dropped my bag on in the hall on the way kitchen, pulling the fridge open with a loud clank as the jars on the door jerked forward.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked appearing behind me, watching silently as I pulled a water out from the back, placing the cool bottle against my cheek. "You look very anxious..."

"I'm fine." I insisted, my voice firmer.

"Anabelle-"

"Bill," Sookie said, cutting in. "First days on a in are always the hardest. You should have seen me my first day." She chuckled. "I was all over the place."

Bill smiled, still unconvinced, but willing to let it slide for the moment. "What are your plans then?"

"I was just gonna go up to bed." My eyes turned towards Sookie. "That okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" She smiled again. "It'll be nice having an evening alone again."

I nodded my thank you and turned, leaving them alone in the kitchen.

I let out a loud sigh of relief as I fell down onto my bed, kicking my shoes off, hearing them thud to the floor I rolled over, turning eyes up to the window, staring out into the darkness.

I didn't even realize my mind wandering as my eyes drifted shut.

My eyes snapped open in the darkness, feeling my hand around the moist ground, brushing against the coarse fabric of his shirt.

He was still so still.

I nudged his arm with my elbow, my eyes glued to where I knew him to be, my heart sinking as fear rolled over me like a ton of bricks. Driven by the panic; I clawed my way to the surface, pulling myself out onto the muddy ground, turning around; I froze.

This wasn't right...

For a moment I just sat there on my knees, my eyes burning as my worst fear came true, knocking me over like a wave.

With a shaking hand I reached down, clearing the dirt from his face, looking down into his peaceful eyes.

The kind of peace you only see on those that are deceased.

His brown eyes now stared up at me blankly, empty, making me feel even more alone then before.

"No..." I sobbed, reaching down and grabbing his arms, pulling him up and out; onto my lap. "No, no, no ,no..."

I looked up onto white landscape around me, my eyes searching. It was silent at that moment. Too silent. Just the wind and the sounds of snowflakes falling to drown out my thoughts. Finally, I let go.

Pressing my forehead against his I let the tears go, streaking down my cheeks before dropping onto his, staining the snow below us crimson.

"... ma bien-aimée..."

When I woke I was crying, my pillow damp with my tears.

My heart was broken and hurting, a sense of lose pulsing through me as I pushed myself up, hugging my knees as I rocked slowly back and forth, crying for some unknown reason.

Crying for somebody I had never met.

Somebody who was just a figment of my imagination.

I stayed in my room that day. Sitting in the window seat staring out the window. Sometimes there would be a knock at my door, a gentle request for me to eat, or to know if I was okay, but still I sat, unanswering, lost in my own curious grief.

I worked on a doll that afternoon. My first one in months, weaving it as carefully as I could, using only new and unspoiled fabrics. I drew the eyes from imagination.

Warm, loving...bright and full of life.

"Ma bien-aimée..." I mused, my voice whispered as I weaved the last stitch before turning it over, placing the tiny mouse heart I had acquired hours before inside. " Si vous êtes réel..."

"This is ridiculous." my voice suddenly mumbled as I half finished doll off into the corner. I sighed and pulled my pulled my knees up, hugging them against my chest. "It was just a dream..."


	10. Chapter 10

Much to my embarrassment, Eric started to frequent Merlottes. Coming in promptly at sun set and ordering a Tru Blood, before placing himself in one of the back boothes.

Yes, at first it was awkward and unnerving, knowing he was there, feeling him size me up, his blue eyes glued to me like a teenager glued to his favorite video game. But, after awhile, I got uses to it somewhat like getting used to having a new piece of furniture in your home.

It gets to be the norm.

He never really spoke to me other then to order and sending me a small smile when I walked by or happened to glance his way. I could tell his presents annoyed Sam, putting him on edge for some reason that was unclear that time. But, like any good business owner, he never turned away a paying customer that caused no trouble.

"I remember when Bill used to do that." Sookie said one day as she slid up to the counter beside me.

"Do what?" I asked as I picked up a plate to place onto my tray.

"Come to see me at work." She giggled, scribbling out old orders on her note pad. I stopped cold, the steaming plate setting my fingers and palm on fire.

"He's not here to see me." I said, my voice almost defensive. She shrugged.

"Whatever you say." She chuckled as she started to walk away.

"He doesn't even sit in my section!" I called after her. "Ugh."

He came in every night for almost a month before he suddenly stopped. After awhile on the way to work I started betting against my self to whether he would be there or not, hurring through the parking lot and into the bar just to see if I had won or not, my stomach dropping as I realized that his booth was, once again, empty.

"Why don't ya like yerself, babygirl." Lafayette said one night as I helped him in the kitchen during break

His question took me by surprise, unsure of where it had been pulled from. "What?" I asked, looking up from the cutting board.

"Ya heard me." his tone was teasing as he turned slightly to glare at me.

"I like myself just fine." I answered, shrugging as I looked back down at the cutting board, continuing my task.

"Lying isn't a very good color on you, honey buns." He replied, jabbing his lattle in the air in my direction, sprinkling drops of the night special onto the floor and counter. "Ya best try again."

For a moment I was silent.

"I'm a bad person." I finally mumbled, staring down at the counter as I spoke. From behind me he scoffed, disbelieving. "When ever I look in the mirror...I think of the things I've done and...I just look like a monster."

Suddenly, he was by my side, turning me to face him. "Listen to me. There ARE evils out there but you AINT one of them, babygirl. Believe dis." he slapped my cheek lightly with his palm, his mouth turning up into a smile. "The mirror jus jealous of how FIERCE you is so it lying."

I couldn't help the smile that crawled across my lips as I turned my head down, my eyes barely grazing the floor before it was tilted back up by his fingers, locked under my chin.

"Own what you gots, babygirl. Mmm!" He snapped his fingers and straightened his head covering before turning back to the stove.

After I clocked out and rushed a goodbye to Sam and Sookie, eager to get outside, into the fresh air that was denied to me all night in the bar. An unusually chill had come in, making my bones chatter as I pulled my sweater closer around me. I had barely gotten halfway throught the parking lot when a black car pulled up, the buzz of the passenger window being rolled down hit my ears even before the car had stopped.

"Hello." I heard Eric's familiar voice say from the darkness. I leaned down, peeking cautiously into the car.

"Hi." I said, my voice low. "Thought you fell off the face of the earth." I chuckled weakly, embarrassed at my own lameness.

"No suck luck sadly enough." he replied softly, smiling a small smile illuminated only by the dim blue lights on his dash board that blinked on and off.

His response made me tilt my head, confused. Used to his quick wit, cocky answers and sure tone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after a short silence. I glanced over my shoulder at the emptied parking lot. "We're closed, ya know."

"I know." He answered. "I was just wondering if you would like to come to the club tonight." I scowled.

It wasn't really a question, but still not quite a demand.

"I've been up a long time..." I started, but trailed off when I saw Eric's blonde head bow, looking down into his lap. Even though I had only known him a short while I could tell something was wrong.

This was not the Eric I had gotten used to.

"...so what's a few more minutes." I finished. I pulled the door open when I heard the locks click open.

I slid into the seat beside him, watching as he pulled smoothly away from the bar, the realization suddenly accuring to have left Sookie a note on her windshield.

'Oh well,' I thought. 'Too late now.'

Neither of us spoke as we drove, both seeming to be lost in our own little words. I smiled to myself as I thought what others must have seen when they passed us on the road.

"Another couple having an argument." I could almost hear somebody say as they stared over into Eric's car.

My smile faded though, when I glances over at Eric, his face now brightened by the light from the street lights that streaked across his face.

He looked tired. Very, very tired.

His sunken cheeks and dark shadows under his eyes giving a sickly effect to his normally glowing features.

"Eric..." my voice whispered, silenced only by his hand raising into the air between us, shaking his head slowly.

"Soon..." was all he said.


	11. A walk to remember

Instead of going to the club we pulled up to Sookies house, the gravel driveway crackling under the tires as he stopped.

I looked over at him, watching as he got out. I quickly followed after him, hurrying up to his side.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, watching him look up at the dark, empty house. He didn't answer, he just turned and started walking along the dirt trail that tracked the woods, winding around trees and old, forgotten remains of houses.

We walked slowly, our our arms brushing as we were forced close by the narrow pathway.

I could sense his sadness as I stared down at my feet, a strange excitement vibrating through me when my shoulder brushed his, sent ablaze by his wintery skin, my heart raced.

But he didn't seem to noticed. And if he did he didn't seem to care. He just kept walking, looking ahead, stopping every no and then if I lost stride.

"I'm sorry if I surprised tonight." He suddenly said, making my stomach drop. "I shouldn't have shown up like I had."

I shook my head.

"No, no..." I replied. "I was honestly just happy to see you again." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw his head turn.

"You were happy...?" His voice was low, slightly shocked.

"Yeah...I thought something bad had happened to you when you stopped coming in." I replied quickly, trying to cover my ass with a half lie.

"I always got the impression that you weren't a fan of my being there." He said, turning away to look straight again.

"No, it wasn't that you were there."

"Then what was it?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious. I dropped silent as I thought.

"You just...always stared." I finally admitted, unable to think of a convincing enough lie. "It was...kinda unnerving."

"In my day it was natural to look at beautiful things." Eric replied, not looking at me. "It was to be expected."

"In your day they hit woman over the head with clubs and drug them back to their caves." I added. "Things change."

Eric surprised me with a chuckle. "You seem to have your centeries confused. I believe those were the Neanderthals." I shrugged.

"Regardless, Vikings weren't exactly saints either." I said. "Pillaging, burning village's, raping-"

"I never raped." He interrupted. "Unlike most of the other men I was always able to find a woman who was willing."

"Well, that's because you are so handsome, Cher." I heard myself saying before my brain could catch up. I immediately felt my cheeks heat up.

The world around us seemed to tremble with his laughter. It was, hands down, the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Is that it." He chuckled. I shrugged again.

"Maybe."

By that time we had come to a clearing and he was slowing, strolling instead of walking until he stopped altogether, tilting his head up to look at the dark sky above us, the tiny stars seeming to almost wink down at us like old friends.

"Where were you...?" I was suddenly asking, my soft words seeming loud against the silence.

"I was away." He answered simply. Vaguely.

"...why didn't you say anything..." I whispered. He didn't turn to look at me when he spoke.

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

I fell silent. Realizing at that moment the situation I was in.

"I did..." I said, my small voice nearly being carried away by the breeze. But, he still heard it.

"Did." He repeated, before shaking his head.

"Why did you come tonight?"

"I wanted someone to talk to."

"You have Pam." He shook his head at my words.

"She always has an opinion." He retorted. "And right now...that's the last thing I need or want." He sighed. "She doesn't even know I'm back."

"Well?" I asked, willing him to tell me. "What is wrong?"

He paused before answering, taking a deep, unneeded breath. "My maker..." he paused again, squeezing his eyes shut. "...he killed himself."

"What?!" I said, feeling my heart being squeezed, my stomach turning sickly. "Oh, Eric!" I rushed forward out of habit, getting on my tip toes and throwing my arms around his neck.

I felt him bury his face in my hair, his arms tightening around my waist. Out of curiosity I ran my fingers up the back of his neck. His hair, like silk, curved around my fingers as I slid them over the nape of his neck and into his hairline.

"Anabelle..." he said, dragging me back into reality.

Everything I was doing snapped into my mind all at once, causing me to pull away like I'd been burned, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Im sorry..." I hurriedly said, staring at the ground. "I...I really should get going."

I had turned and was starting back to Sookies when he was suddenly in front of me, blocking my way.

"Please don't run."

"I'm not running!" I said defensively. "I'm just...in the woods with a vampire who's obviously hungry, NOBODY knows I'm here...you could easily just kill me if you wanted..."

"I could." He said, matter-of-factly. "But I don't want to...I would never hurt you."

His arms were around me again, his lips touching mine, sending a chill down my spine.

He drew away after a few seconds, leaning his forehead against mine, watching as I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath.

He cupped my face in his hands when I reopened my eyes, my teeth chattering as a sudden chill raked my body.

"You're cold."

"No," I shook my head, watching him shrug out of his jacket. "I'm fine. Really."

I felt immediate warmth as the heavy jacket was place around my shoulders, draping over my arms and down my back.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked. Once again, speaking before thinking. A faint blush spreading across my cheeks and ears when he raised his eyebrow down at me, making me realize just how stupid it had sounded.

"Ill be fine."

My eyebrows pulled together, my eyes roaming his face worry filling my mind.

"Are you?" I asked, reaching up a hand, running my fingers across his cheeks.

"I just haven't eaten in a while, lover."

My heart flopped, slightly stunned by the petname, a small smile pulled at his lips.

"You could always feed on me..." I blurted out, summoning all my courage.

For a moment he was quiet, staring down at me with darkening eyes.

"No." Was all he said.

Whatever self confidence I had had before went up like a puff of smoke as my vision blurred. Unwilling to let him see my tears I turned away, running down the path towards Sookies house.

"Anabelle!" I heard him call from behind me, his voice faint from the distance.

I didn't answer.


	12. Chapter 12

My first attempt at something like this, so please not too much hate mail :) enjoy!

The door to the house was flung open as soon as I reached my hand out towards the knob, yanking it out of my reach.

"Oh," Sookie said when she saw it was me, her happy expression turning slightly disappointed. "Its you."

"Yupp." I mumbled as I brushed passed, heading right to the stairs, not really in the mood to talk.

"Hey, you know who's car that is parked in the driveway?"

"Some dicks." I answered before closing my door, hoping to block out the world.

That night as I lay in bed I dreamed of Eric.

"Do you love me?" I asked, looking up into his eyes, losing myself in them like I always had.

"Anabelle." He murmured lovingly in my ear as he lay beside me, his cool hand running down my arm, coming to rest on my waist. "I love no one."

"It must be a lonely existent for you then..." I whispered, watching our skin touch as I my ran my hand down his chest. "Never loving anybody."

"I have long forgotten what to love is." He said, his voice somber. "But, I do care for you." I looked up in time to see him shift, pressing me down into the bed as he rolled on top of me. "Very deeply."

"How deeply?" I asked, looking up at him. My very being cried out to hear his words. Even if it wasn't to say he loved me. I just needed to hear-

"I would die for you..." he whispered lowering his head to the crook of my neck, nuzzling the soft skin there.

"...so would I..."

He shook his head, not moving to raise his head. "No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would!" I said firmly, slightly hurt by his lack of faith in me.

"No. You would not." He said again, his tone matching mine. He raise his head finally, his unbelievably blue eyes hard and piercing. "I would not want you to. I can't have you die." He looked away towards the wall beside my bed. "I've lost too many people in my life ...I CANT lose another!"

He moved to pull away, but I held him where he was, getting up on my elbows to press a kiss to his lips.

"You'll never lose me, Eric..." I said, trying to catch his averted gaze. "Eric." He still remained the way he was. Looking away.

I sighed and dropped my head to his shoulder, brushing my lips across the side of his neck, surprising me with a small intake of breath. Encouraged by his reaction, I did it again, opening my mouth slightly and letting my tongue feather across his cold skin.

Within seconds I below him again, his lips clamped down on mine as his hands explored my body, running over my breasts and stomach, inching my nightgown further and further uptown thighs.

My breath came fast as I slid my hands over his smooth chest and strumbed across his stomach, rising and falling against his ribs.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Do you love me, Anabelle?" His voice was almost nonexistent when he asked this. I looked up at him in shock, my hand stilled at the zipper to his jeans.

I clammered around in my brain, unsure of what to say. My stubbornness forbidden me so tell him the truth.

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't." I said, my voice turning oddly cold. "In a few months you'll be tired of me and end up throwing me away."

He pulled away slightly at my words, his eyebrows pulling together. "You know that's not true!"

"What else can I think when you do things like what you did." I replied, narrowing my eyes.

"What did I do?!" He seemed thoroughly confused at my sudden anger.

"You refused my offer!" I shot back. It took him a moment to realize what I was talking about, staring down at me as he put the pieces together in his mind.

Finally, he sighed, bowing his head.

"Watch up, Anabelle." He said, he voice suddenly far away and distorted. Fuzzy. "Wake up."

My eyes split open, meeting Eric's form perched on a branch outside the window seats open window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, attempt to get out of bed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So you invade my dreams?!" I snapped, throwing my hands out in frustration.

"Please invite me in, Anabelle." He asked, I narrowed my eyes.

"No." I said simply, throwing his words from earlier that night back at him.

"Invite me in!" He demanded, his lip curling over his blunt teeth, his eyes full of fire.

Suddenly, I was on fire. That familiar ache once again raging through my body, making my thoughts fuzzy and my heat up. An overwhelming sense of wanting flooding my veins.

"Please come in..." I whispered, watching him streak through the window before the words were barely even out of my mouth. I was pushed against the bed within seconds, his lips demanding against mine, his steely fingers digging into my skin as he tore the quilt from my grasp.

He grabbed a handful of my hair without notice and pulled my head back. Through my blurred eyes I saw him kneeling over me, his fangs bared, his eyes black.

He eyes rolled over me before he spoke, taking in the flimsy pink nightgown I had borrowed from Sookie. "You never answered my question."

"You never answered mine eith-" I was cut off when he jerked my head back, pulling my hair painfully.

"Do NOT play this game, little girl!" He snarled low in my ear. "I WILL tear you limb from limb!"

I shivered at his words. But not from fear. No, this was much stronger. The ache deep within me intensifying as his lips pressed against my neck, his fangs grazing my skin.

"Is this what you want?" He growled against my throat. "To be bitten?"

All I could do was close my eyes, my voice suddenly unable to work as his cool hand slowly tracing up my thigh.

"Or is this what you want?" He continued, his fingers pressing against my covered core. The moan that escapes my throat would have embarrassed me under normal circumstances, but all that moment all I could do was think about his fingers.

I felt him smirk against my neck, a soft chuckle vibrating against my skin. "Yes..." he growled, his fingers slowly pushing under my underwear. "I think you want this."

With one swift movement he was inside me, s scream tearing from me, his hand pulling my head back as his fingers worked, moving in and out at a torturous speed.

"Shhh..." he cooed in my ear. "You don't want to get caught do you?" He shoved his fingers into as he spoke, ripping another moan from me. "Answer my question."

"Eric..." I moaned, reaching out to him. "Please..."

He yanked my head back again, slamming it against the head board. "Answer it!" He growled, slamming his fingers into me again and again, making it increasingly hard to think as the pressure in my stomach built higher and stronger.

"I...I"

"Say it, Anabelle." He snarled in my ear. "Say it!"

"I love you!" I screamed as I fell over, the pressure in my stomach finally exploding, sending me toppling over the edge. "Eric!" As the pleasure faded my arms and legs became weak, a satisfied feeling covering me like blanket.

"I'm here, lover." He soothed, leaning over to plant kisses on my lips and cheeks, my eyes suddenly heavy as he pulled me against his chest, his body cooling mine.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep I heard my door swing open, banging loudly against the wall, footsteps entering soon after.

"What the hell is going on here!' I heard a voice yell, distorted by my dreams.

Suddenly I was torn from Eric, held against the cool body of another.


	13. Chapter 13

"What were you thinking!" Bill raged, walking back and forth before the couch on which Eric and I were seated, Sookie perched on the arm by my side, you eyes widened slightly as she watched him pace. "This is...INSANITY!"

"Bill." Sookie said, trying to defuse the situation. "Maybe you should just hear-"

"No!" He interrupted, his words snapped as he whirled around to face her. "I do not have to hear ANYTHING! I KNOW what happened!" he turned back around, staring to pace again. "It's probably that damned nightgown you lent her."

Sookie flinched back as if his mumbled words had struck her. "This is not my fault! This is nobody's fault!"

"It had nothing to do with the nightgown." Eric suddenly said, acting as if it were just a pleasant conversation among friends.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME!" My father raged. shrugged.

"Nothing happened." He said evenly. Bill's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer.

"I can smell her all over you!" He snarled.

"You always said she smells like me." Eric continued. "Maybe it's just me that you're smelling."

Bill's nostrils flared. "From now on Anabelle is to live with me." He decided aloud, turning towards me. "Go up and pack your things! Sookie obviously can not be trusted to keep an eye on you properly!"

"Hey!" Sookie yelled, jumping to her feet. "I'll have you know you asked me over to YOUR house tonight! So it's as much your fault as mine!"

"Don't get angry with Sookie." Eric said smoothly. "Its not her fault."

"NOT ANOTHER WORD." He snarled again. "Anabelle! Upstairs."

"Do I not even get a say?" I said quietly, staring down at the worn carpet, breaking my silence.

"No!" He replied. "You are to leave here with me tonight. And you are also forbade to see Eric Northman again!" Spitting his name out as if were a filthy word.

Shocked, I turned my head towards Eric, hoping he'd say something. Refuse. But instead he just sat there, stone faced, staring straight ahead.

Feeling my cheeks flare with embarrassment and my heart break with betrayal, I got up.

"And leave that indecent garment here!" Bill called after me. "You will be wearing sweat pants from now on."

"That still wouldn't stop me." I heard Eric say, a smirk evident in his smooth voice. "I know what's underneath."

There was a loud growl.

"Okay, now you're just egging him on." I heard Sookie sigh just before I shut my bedroom door.

I came downstairs a few minutes later with my bags in hand, finding they had all moved to the front door.

"Let us leave now." Bill said, gesturing me forward with an impatient flick of his hand.

"What's to stop her from coming to me again." Eric said, looking down at Bill. "If she does I will not send her back to you if she does not want to."

"Why? So she can live with you in sin like any common prostitute until you are sick of her?"

Within seconds he was thrown across the room, the wall striking his back as Eric took thus position at his throat, fangs drawn.

"Never again!" Eric growled, his eyes flaring.

"Do not tells how to raise my child!" Bill warned. "You do not know responsibility like that!"

At his words, Eric's head drew back, ready to strike, stopped mid way only when I stepped up, my hand appearing on his chin.

"Eric!" I snarled, tightening my hand around his jaw when he pushed against my strength . I narrowed my eyes and drew to my full hieght, turning his face down to me "Retract your fangs." No response. "Now!"

Staring at me through widen, confused eyes he finally retracted his fangs, disappearing behind his lips. Loosening my grip, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his.

" Je vais vous voir bientôt." I whispered in his ear before pulling away and brushing passed him, out the door.

"Jessica!" My father yelled as he pushed the doors open, revealing a scantily furnished entryway.

"Who's Jessica?" I asked, looking from my father to a tall, pale red head that was emerging from around a corner, coming to stand at the top of the stairs.

"Jessica, this is-" Bill started, cutting off as she started down the stairs.

"Oh my God!" Jessica cried, throwing her thin arms around my shoulders, pushing me back at arms length seconds later to stare down at me with dark, awed eyes. "I've been wanting a little sister again!" She looked over at Bill, a wide smile crossing her lips.

"Anabelle," my father said, motioning a head at Jessica. "This is my prodigy. Jessica."

"Hi!" She said, her voice neatly cracking with excitement as she gave me a little wave. I smiled back, but it felt weak, unconvincing.

My mind a thousand miles away.

"This will be your room." Jessica announced after throwing open one of heavy looking doors. I stepped into the room after her, the space around me lighting up as Jessica turned on the over head lamp.

The walls were plain, painted a bright white, no pictures were hung on them. A small desk sat in one of the corners, a bed in the other. A large picture window draped with red curtains took up the middle.

'Fitting.' I thought bitterly, taking in the crimson color.

"I know it's not much." Jessica said, almost apologetically. "I only got Bills call five minutes before you arrived. But...there are fresh sheets." She offered with a weak smile.

"Thanks." I said, making my way further into the room, running my fingers across the polished wood of the desk as I passed.

"I'm really happy you came here." Jessica said, trying to strike up a conversation. "It gets pretty lonely."

"It wasn't my choice." I mumbled, glancing at her over my shoulder. She tilted her head. "I guess I did something he didn't agree with."

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice low. I shook my head.

"He just came barging into my room and-"

"Who was it?" Jessica suddenly asked, her voice excited as she hurried over to the bed, scooting onto the middle of the flowered quilt.

"You don' know what I was about to say." I said, feeling confused.

"Yeah, but I know that look." She said, jabbing a finger at me. "I've HAD that look! Your dad always has a way of ruining a moment."

I let out a bitter laugh of agreement and resumed my scan of the room.

"So!" She said again, drawing my attention back to her. "Who was it."

I shrugged, dropping my eyes to the ancient hard wood floor under my feet. "Doesn't matter. I can't see him anyway."

"Is he dead?" She asked, her words catching me off guard, making my head snap up.

"No." I answered, unsure.

"Then why can't you see him again?"

"Because Bill said-"

"Is he DEAD?" Jessica interrupted, her over mine.

"No! But-"

She tilted an eyebrow at me, her eyes boring into mine, watching as the meaning behind her words were put together by my brain. A smile breaking across her face when I felt my eyes lit up.

"There ya go!" She said, bouncing on the bed a few times, making the springs creak and groan.

"Why are you helping me?"

She thought for a moment then shrugged, smiling over at me. "Because your my sister now."

"Thanks."

"And I wanna know who he is."

This time I laughed, feeling better than I had in awhile.

"Nope."


	14. A Gift

"I'll be there in a minute, okay? I just gotta finish refilling the salt and pepper." Sookie called from the back as I grabbed my bag from Sam's office.

"Okay. Goodnight, Sam." I called over my shoulder as I pushed the door to Merlottes open.

I ditched my bag on the floor by the passenger door and setter around to the hood, looking around at the emptiness surround me before hopping up onto the cool, yellow metal. With a sigh I slipped my cigarette between my lips, burning my hand as I tried to light it when a strange noise pulled my attention away.

"Who's there?" I called, looking into the darkness, my heart kicking up a few notches. Climbing down onto the asphalt, I made my way over to where it had seemed to come from, stepping under the over hanging tree to search the brush.

"Hmm..." I mumbled, unconvinced by the stillness. I turned away, starting to make my way back to the car when my arm was grabbed, pulling me backwards into the darkness.

A hand clamped down onto my mouth, silencing a scream I had not did as whoever it was wrapped its other arm around my body, flipping me onto my back in one easy sweep.

"What are you?!" Eric's familiar voice demanded, giving me enough courage to force open my eyes.

"What do you mean 'what am I'?!" I cried when he finally removed his hand. "I'm me!"

"You know what I mean!" He snarled. "How did you stop me last night!"

"Stopped you?" I asked, my voice breaking from the force I used trying to push him off me.

"Yes!" Eric said, grabbing my jaw between his thumb and forefinger. "STOPPED me!"

"I don't KNOW, okay!" I shot back, glaring up at him as best I could. "In all honesty I thought you were just LISTENING to me." I narrowed my eyes. "My mistake."

With an annoyed snort he got up, sitting a few feet away, watching wordlessly as I struggled up onto my knees, sitting back on my heels.

"What do you mean...stopped?" I asked in a small voice, looking up at him, his face darkened.

"Stopped!" He answered, his smooth voice frustrated. "As in...I couldn't do anything BESIDES what you wanted me to!"

"Did you ever think that maybe you just didn't want to do it?" I suggested cautiously. "And that's why you stopped?"

"No, I wanted to do it." He answered simply, without thought. "He insulted me. He insulted you!"

"It's okay...I'm his daughter...he's allowed to think whatever he wants about me." I said, reaching out a hand towards his, clenched into a fist on his thigh.

"You are MINE!" He growled, his flaring eyes tearing from the muddy ground, drilling into mine. I flinched back at his tone, drawing my hand back to my body. "You have no idea how sick it makes me already knowing that somebody's had you before me!"

My eyes dropped, knowing full well what he meant.

"I never-"

"A father shouldn't talk to his own child that way, anyhow!" He continued to rage, completely ignoring my words.

I stayed quiet through the rest of his rant, staring down at my hands, laying pimply in my lap, only looking up hen his hands suddenly cupped my face.

"Anabelle," he said, his voice soft now, his calloused thumbs stroking the soft skin under my eyes. "You look tired..."

"I didn't sleep well last night," I admitted, happy the subject was changed. "There's a lot of movement in that house at night."

Eric smiled at that, his hands dropping to my shoulders to pull my against me. "Well...that's what you get living with Vampires, lover."

I nodded, leaning my head down to rest on Eric's shoulder. "I guess your right." It was silent for a moment, just the crickets in the distance. "I do like Jessica though."

Silence again.

"Are we ever going to talk about last night?"

"I was thinking no." I answered, not really sure I could handle talking about it.

"We have to, lover." He added, gently. I shook my head, glancing over at Merlottes in .

"Not tonight..." I whispered, dropping my arms into his lap.

The next morning I decided on going outside to sit on the grass, soak up the sunshine. Something I hadn't been getting a lot of lately.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see Sookie walking up from the grave yard, one of her tanned arms raised above her head, waving back and forth.

"Hi." I called back, closing my book and sitting up to straighten my shirt, squinting up at her as she walked up.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She tilted her head back, taking a deep breath of the cooling fall air. "The sun feels amazing."

"I guess." I said, my eyes dropping to the small brown paper wrapped box held against her stomach by her free arm. "You go ahopping?"

She looked down at it as if she had forgot she had it at all, chuckling as she realized she had. "Oh no. I came home from the grocery store and this was sitting on my porch." She held it out to me. "It's dressers to you, hun."

"Me?" I asked, taking it from her, at the name on the box.

"Yupp. Ms. Anabelle Compton." She assured before cocking her head slightly to the side. "No return address though."

I looked up at her, waiting for her to ask who it was from. Waiting for her to demand.

But she didn't. She just smiled.

"Have fun with your new box." She chuckled, sending over her shoulder, making her way back into the graveyard.

I smiled thankfulky at her receding form before getting to my feet and darting up to my room, shutting the door behind me.

I started opening it as soon as I had flopped down on my bed, ripping open the paper and box to dump its contents down onto my crossed legs.

My confusion built as my eyes rolled over the black object that was cradled between my hands, it's dark screen glinting brightly in the light from my window.

"A cell phone?" I mumbled to myself, watching it blink to life, the company's logo crossing the screen.

Moving with unsure hands I fumbled my way into the contacts, the list containing only two numbers. Convinced I had got the box by mistake, I clicked the first number, my anxiety level rising higher and higher with ever beep until it finally clicked.

I waited for a moment, waiting for a hello...something. But heard nothing.

"H-Hello?" I asked in a soft voice. There was a sigh on the other end.

"Hello, lover."

"Eric?" I asked, my voice betraying my shock. "How did you..."

"I was tired of just being able to talk to you at night." He answered my unasked question. "Sense I can't do anything about the seeing you part, I thought I could at least speak with you."

Suddenly, it dawned on me, my eyes darting towards the bright light streaming through the crease of my curtains.

"Oh my god!" I cried, hurrying over to the window and throwing it open. "Did I wake you? I didn't mean to! I didn't .was your number..."

There was a chuckle.

"Calm down, lover." He said, his silky my ears through the small speaker in the phone. "It doesn't matter if you did or not because I was waiting for you to call."

"You were?" I asked, stupidly.

"Of course." He replied, a smile in his voice. "Is Bill going out tonight?"

I frowned, having forgot all about my father.

"Sookie mentioned something about another meeting for the glorious dead... for her grandmother, or something last night." I shrugged. "He said he was going."

"I always thought that was such a idiotic little group." Eric said, conversationally. "I was in plenty of wars and you don't see me meeting up with a group and reliving it week after week."

"Yeah, but you're not old like them."

Eric's laughter blasted through the speaker, a smile creeping up onto my face at the sound.

"People ARE trying to here you know." I heard Pam's lazy voice say distantly through the speaker.

"Pam's there?" I asked, feeling the sickly feeling of jealousy creep up my spine.

"Are you jealous?" His voice was teasing.

"...no."

"Liar." He chuckled. "She sleeps in another coffin."

"Okay." I said, my tone standoff-ish. He sighed.

"She's my prodigy, lover."

"Like Jessica?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." I felt the smile creep back up onto my face. "Okay."

"Would you like to meet tonight?" He asked, his voice making making my body tingle as he said those words.

"Yes.." I answered simply. "Bill and to leave at 8:00."

"8:30 it is." He said. "Until then, lover."

He clicked off.

I stayed where I was for a short while, the phone still cradled against my ear.

"Would you like to meet tonight..." I said to myself, my eyes staring off out the window at nothing in particular.

Suddenly, I was very nervous


	15. Young and Beautiful

I shut the door when I heard Bill's car finally fade away into the distance, leaning against it for a moment before pushing away to sit on the bottom stair.

I twisted the zipper of my sweater nervously between my fingers before glancing up at the clock hanging in the living room and hurling myself up the stairs.

I feel to my bed room floor, in front of one duffle bags that held all my belongs. My breath came fast as I dug through it, searching for some unknown item. My hands froze as my fingers brushed something hard, wrapped lovingly in the softest of clothes. Wrapping my hand around it I pulled it into view, my eyes meeting the doll I had made so long ago.

The air seemed to still as I stared down at it, my shaking fingers gently stroking down the body, feeling an unsettling feeling of guilt running through me.

"Who are you..." I whispered, straightening one of its eyes. Downstairs, the door bell rang, sending me crashing back into reality. "Oh, God."

I stuffed the doll back in the bag and got to my feet, my hand pausing on the doorknob, wondering if I really should be doing this.

If I really should go with Eric...

"Hello." He greeted, leaning against one of the pillars on the porch. Her lighted himself as I stepped forward, holding his hand out to catch mine. "You look beautiful. As always."

I looked down at my outfit, suddenly feeling as if I should have changed. Feeling out of place in my old middle school t-shirt and jeans, compared to his clothes.

"Should I go change?" I asked, starting to pull away.

"No, no..."Eric said, pulling me back, locking me in his arms. "You look so utterly human right now..." he leaned down here, placing a quick, soft kiss on my lips before pulling away, keeping only my hand in his. "Should we go?"

I nodded and let him lead me down the stairs, opening the passenger door for me. I fiddled nervously as he walked around and slid in beside me, starting the car with a soft purr.

I looked up at the last moment, my eyes casting over to the living room window, to where Jeaaica's head peeked out from the curtain's, her red hair glistening like flames in the light that shone behind her.

And I'm still not quite sure...but I could have sworn she winked at me.

I turned my head from the darkness to stare ahead, scowling out the windshield.

"Why did you ask me out here tonight?" I asked, picking at a twig I had found when I had sat down.

"You don't like it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's not that..." I trailed off when I looked up at him, watching silently as he stared out onto the water, bathed silver from moon light. "...I was just wondering."

"You said you loved me." He said, rather off topic, his eyes turned from their former place, looking down at me. "Did you mean that? Or did you just want what I could give you at that moment?"

"I really meant it!" I said, slightly offended. "How could you think any different?!"

He nodded, obviously happy with my answer. "Can I kiss you?"

I had to swallow before I answered, the knot in my stomach tightening. "You can always kiss me."

A smile graced his lips as he leaned forward, pushing his cool lips against mine, his tongue running along my bottom lip asking for entrance.

His kisses slowly ran down to my ear and jaw, his tongue tracing down my neck, his breath hitching as my heart sped up. I felt his fangs extend as his hand went up into my hair, pushing my head to fit his desire, his need.

I fisted his jacket in my hands when I left his fangs pierce my neck, quickly being.m drawn out and replaced with his lips. My pulse pounded in my ears, every drop he drank from me vibrating through my body, making me me alive.

He pushed me down onto the ground before releasing his grip and raising his head, looking down at me with black eyes he bit his own wrist, holding over my mouth and letting his blood drip onto my tongue. Relishing in the delicious coppery taste I reached up, digging my nails into his skin as I wrapped my lips around the puncture wounds, drinking from him as he had from me.

I was on my hands on knees seconds later, my pants being undone and pulled down my thighs, his length poking me in the leg before slipping inside me, making me cry out at the sudden intrusion.

He groaned softly as he forced himself all the way inside me, moving slowly, as if to savor the feeling. To engrave it into his memory.

Once again, the pressure inside my belly built, a sort of whimper escaping me as he sped up, his hands roaming my body, pushing my shirt out of the way before returning to my hips, pulling them the match his speed. And suddenly, it all ended and I was flying, floating away on the continuous throes of ecstasy.

With another groan he emptied inside of me, cold spurts cooling my insides as he withdrew and laid on the grass, pulling me down beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, brushing some hair overt shoulder, his eyes now a gentle blue. I nodded in response, not really having the energy to speak. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it to go that far..."

"I'm not mad..." I said, laying my head against his chest and shutting my eyes, happy that this moment couldn't be ruined.

Not by anybody, or anything.

"What do you miss most about being human, Eric?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"I suppose it would have to be the sun." He chuckled. "I know every Vampire says that but...you don't know how lucky you are, Anabelle."

I looked up at him, his eyes taking a far off look.

"Thus...is not a life I would have ever wished on my worst enemy. It is hell." He shook his head, a sad smile polluting his beautiful lips. "Sometimes I think that's why we live forever. So we can never escape. We just have to sit here and watch everyone we love die away." He paused. "Here are time I think my maker had the right idea..."

"You don't mean that..." I said, unwilling to accept his words. "You can't want to die..."

He didn't reply. He just kissed my cheek and laid against mine, closing his eyes, his bloody tears falling onto the ground between us.

Meanwhile, my heart was breaking.

"How was it?" Jessica asked, practically skipping into the entryway as I slammed the door shut.

I didn't reply as I rushed past her, ducking my head, my eyes blurred, my cheeks wet. I ran up to my room and slammed the door, falling to my knees.

'Sometimes I think my maker had the right idea...'

"AHHH!" I screamed, covering my ears and slamming my eyes shut. "Shut up!"

I couldn't let him die...I had finally found somebody to love...somebody to care about.

Who cared about me.

Who would die for me...

My eyes snapped open, my tears slowing. Wiping my nose I looked around my dark room, making my way over to my bag, dumping out its contents.

Minutes later I held a doll in my hands, staring silently down at the painfully blue eyes I had given it, feeling my heart break all over again.

"I wasn't lying..." I whispers, stroking a finger down its pale cheek.

Taking a deep breath I stood up, holding the doll tight in my hand as I slices my finger, smearing my blood along its tiny chest.

" Prendre ma vie, et donner à l'autre. Ma jeunesse. Mon coeur. Mon âme... une vie pour une vie, pour celui que j'aime."

Suddenly, everything went black and I fell, crashing to the floor with a dull thud, feeling my body growing colder, my heart beat slowing and slowing...until...it just stopped.

That was all there was.

Just the a fading scream in the distance, and a pair of smiling brown eyes flashing before my closing eyes.


	16. Anew

"String her up!" The tallest of the men yelled, tossing silver coated chains to the two men on either aide of him. A slight frown crossed his sun tanned. "And make sure their nice and tight."

I stayed silent as they ties chains around my throat, watching as they tied my wrists and ankles as well, not willing to give them the satisfaction of knowing the great pain I was suffering.

Not willing to show weakness.

"The sun is almost peaking, sir." One of the men said from behind me, causing the tall man before me to turn his face upwards, scanning the brightening horizon.

"You are right." He turned back to me, the frown still plastered on his face. "Are you scared, little girl?"

"pourrir en enfer!" I snarled, narrowing my yes already burning eyes.

"Big words for one who's about to die." The tall man said again, causing the others to laugh at my expense. I spot hatefully in his direction.

"Why you little-" one of the men yelled, coming at me, his sword drawn.

"Let her be!" The tall man ordered, glaring up at me with his unbelievably blue eyes. "She will be dead soon enough."

"You will go to hell for this." I said, feeling the silver burning through my skin. Slowly, the man nodded his blonde head.

"I will see you in hell then, vampiress." He replied, looking around the wooden pole I was ties to, motioning the other men away with a tilt of his chin, the first rays of sun glinting off the golden furs wrapped around his shoulders.

He had an air of strength about him. I mused as I watched him make his way back to where he had come from.

The air of a true warrior.

My skin started burning, melting away as the sun rose, bathing me on its fiery glory.

And finally, I screamed.

Orange light danced around behind my closed eyes, smoke filling my lungs as I struggled to take a breath.

My body was burning.

I was on fire.

My eyes snapped open, greeted by the red, fiery mouth of hell itself, owning to swallow me up.

I heard myself scream, lifting my hands and running them along the hot, ash covered metal walls looking for anything.

Grabbing a hold of a handle I pushed, a gush of cool air rushing in as the hatch was shoved open. I fell out into a heap on the tiled floor, looking around with hazy eyes.

Sliding along the wall made my way up the stairs, stumbling my way into a bathroom along the way.

"Oh my God..." I breathed softly when my eyes met my reflection in the mirror. I watched as my fingers stroked my cheek, watching the skin break away under my touch, leaving the bloody tissue exposed. The skin on my neck cracked and brunt, my arms an angry red and blistering. My eyes cloudy, the normal mossy green color turning grey. "In my God..."

I looked down, my clothes gone, replaced with a simple white, paper gown. My feet were bare, the only things untouched by the flames. I wiggled my ash covered toes, watching the skin crack and bleed.

Having had enough I stepped away, moving my eyes over the empty urinals, the bald bulb above me casting an erie glow against the metal stall doors, painted an ugly green color, that stretched across the wall behind me.

"Ugh!" I groaned, covering my nose with one of my hands, the over powering stench of stall urine turning my stomach. I made my way over to the door, shoving it open with my shoulder and turning my head to the left.

'Just rows and rows of doors..." I thought, padding my way down the silent hallway. I walked up to a room marked 'Utility', peeking in before slipping into the darkness.

"It was empty." I heard a man's voice say when I came to the end of the hallway, pausing before rounding the corner.

"What do you mean EMPTY?!" a woman's voice snapped.

"I-I mean.." the man stammered. "...there was nothing in the oven! No bones, no ashes, not nothing!"

"How in the HELL is that even possible!" The woman said again, the screech of metal scrapping against tile filled the air, followed by the clack of heels. "You had to retrieve her body before the humans burned it. That was the one thing you had to do!"

"I'm sorry, Nan." The man's hurried voice said. "I tried-"

"Yes...you did TRY, didn't you."

The clack of heels sounded again, followed by the opening creak of a door.

"No!" I heard the man scream over the sound of more footsteps entering. "I'm sorry-" a sickening snap echoed through the hall, blood splattering from the around the corner, staining the dusty floor in front of me.

I stared down in shock, watching the thick liquid slowly slink its way towards me, carried by the grooves that marked the floor. The slightest sound of my skin pulling from the tile as I stepped back made the voices on the other side of the wall quiet.

For a moment I stayed there, frozen, wondering if they had suddenly decided to leave. Taking a hesitant step forward, my hands balling into fists around the edge of the pale scrubs that were draped over my body, I neared the corner, repelling back when I found myself face with a short haired woman, smiling darkly over at me.

I fell backwards, my back striking the cement wall, sliding down onto the blood soaked floor. I watched as she slithered over towards me, her fangs bared, stalking me like a lion stalking its next meal.

"Hello, Anabelle." Her voice rang, dripping with sickly sweetness. "We've been looking all over for you."


	17. Waiting for the world to shake

I swiftly avoided the females attack, rolling quickly to the side. She glared over at me from where she crouched on on the floor.

"Come here!" She snarled, taking a sweep at me with one of her hands. "I just want to talk to you." Her tone lightening.

I narrowed my eyes and took off blindly down the hall, ducking into doors and stairwells, not knowing where they would take me or where I would end up.

"How the hell is she so fast?!" I heard the woman yell from where behind me. "She's burned from head to toe!"

Suddenly, rounding one final corner, I was snatched up and pulled back, slammed against the nearest wall.

"That's enough, little girl!" She snarled, baring her bloodied fangs.

'Look at her.' A na-nan's voice said in my mind, instantly, my eyes seemed to focus, my vision clearer then ever before. 'Look into her very being and shred her to pieces!'

With one swift movement her hand rose high in the air, her nails raking across my throat, splattering blood and pieces of skin across the walls around us.

There was nothing after that, just the wet breathlessness of gasping, choking. Realizing my eyes had shut I opened them, greeted with the sight of the female kneeling before me, glaring up at me with hateful eyes, one of her pale hands clasped around her throat, dark blood leaking from between her clasped fingers.

"Weak!" my voice said, taking on a tone I had never heard before. Reaching down I grabbed ahold her jaw, ripping her mouth open with on fluid moment, screaming, watching the bloodied corpse fell into a pile of blood and insides. "How does THAT feel, you pathetic piece of SHIT!"

Suddenly, amid my frenzy, I found myself on my knees, hunched over her remains, stuffing every remaining piece into my mouth, loving every copper tasting morsel that slid down my throat.

Head lights swung around the corner behind me, lighting up the darkness that stretched before me, illuminating the distant road, the trees that stood high along the sides. A purr of a car pulling to a stop filled my senses, the bitter smell of burning rubber burning my nose.

"Anabelle!" I heard my name called, but I didn't turn, I just kept stumbling forward, lost in a daze.

Hungry beyond I had ever comprehended possible.

"Anabelle!" I heard again, being pulled to a stop when a large cool hand fell onto my shoulder. "Look at me..."

I turned slowly, running my eyes, unfocused, along the persons body, taking in their dark, elegant clothes.

"Dad..." I said, the black eyes looking gently down at me striking a familiar cord inside me. "How...did you find me?"

"I sensed it..." he replied, his eyebrows pulling together as he looked me over, his coal colored eyes lingering around my throat. "It was so faint..." he shook his head, a red haze coating his eyes. He reached out, pulling me tight against him. "I thought I lost you!"

'You did...'

I wanted to say it. I knew it was the truth. But instead, I just closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder, feeling his fingers comb through my matted hair.

"God forgive my language, but what the hell happened?!"

I had never heard Sookie curse before that day. I cocked my head slightly to the side, amused.

"I can't remember." I lied. Looking up from where I was seated on the couch, both Bill and Sookie standing in front of me, arms crossed, frowning.

"I do not believe you." Bill said, narrowing his eyes. "You do not disappear for almost a month and come back like..." he waved a hand wordlessly at me for a moment, trying and failing to find the words he wanted. "...THIS!"

"I told you how THIS happened!" I found myself yelling, climbing to my feet. "I woke up in a fucking oven!"

"How are you not in pain?" Sookie pipped up, her eyes wide and curious.

I sighed, lowering my voice, unable to Sookie, who had always been nothing but kind to me.

"I don`t-"

"Because she's dead." My father cut in, his eyes swinging over to the small blonde by his side. "...she has no heart beat and reaks of rotting flesh."

"Oh, well thanks." I mumbled, flopping back down onto the couch.

"I am just stating a fact." Bill said in a firm voice, looking at me through hardened eyes. I watched silently as he started over, kneeling on the floor in front of me. "I want to know what happened." he said, holding my gaze, almost daring me to look away. "And I want to know now."

"Dad..."I trailed off, not really knowing what to tell him. "I`m not really sure why I`m here myself..." I shook my head, looking around the room, as if the answer was written somewhere on the walls, before quickly meeting my fathers eyes again. "I shouldn't be alive anymore..."

"What do you mean 'You shouldn't be alive anymore'?" Bill asked, his dark eyes narrowing. I took a deep breath, shifting my gaze down to my hands, shaking my heavy head. "NOW!"

"I gave my life to somebody else!" I shouted leaning forward in my seat. "I should have died!" my eyebrows pulled together, my mind replaying that night events. "I...I think I got it right."

"Got what right!" Bill asked again, his constant question making my head throb.

"NOTHING!" I yelled, jumping to my feet, causing my father to wobble, catching himself on the edge of his recently acquired coffee table. "Fuck!"

"ANABELLE! I AM YOUR FATHER! IF I TELL YOU TO TELL ME SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO!"

I had to laugh.

"I don't have to tell you SHIT!" I yelled in reply. "I am enough problems of my own without having to worry about your feelings! Because, in all HONESTY, THIS is what happens when I care about how other people feel! I end up getting abused by a man I hate more then the Devil himself, fucking called a Demon by own MOTHER and I get my throat ripped out by a homicidal bitch who-" I throw my hands up in the air, waving them around at my sides "-who...I didn't even know about until tonight!"

"What woman?" Bill asked, his voice all business now. I rolled my eyes and throw my head like a horse, letting out an irritated growl.

"You SEE! Oh my God!" I yelled, backing out of the room, ready to leave this shit behind. "It doesn't fucking matter anymore!"

Without waiting to hear Bill`s reply I opened the front door and stepped out into the cool night air, slamming it shut behind me.

"Jesus Christ." I stated as I stood inside a gas station bathroom, glaring at my reflection in the broken, grease splattered mirror. My eyes strained as I moved my head back and forth, examining each side of my face, having finally mustered up enough courage, cringing when I watched shreds of skin peeling away as my fingers ran over my temple and cheek. "Yuck." I mumbled, flicking the skin off onto the floor.

Having had enough of my own image I sighed, staring down at my shoes for a moment before flipping up my hood and walking back out into the crowded gas station lobby, ducking my head as I made my through the horde of people.

Due to my lack of watching where I was going, I hit something hard, my head snapping back from the force. I heard somebody stumble, a startling voice reaching my ears before I had even re-opened my eyes.

"Anabelle?"

I froze, almost unwilling to look up. To let him see me like this.

"Hi, Eric." I said, my voice soft, aimed towards the dirt smeared floor. I didn't look up, didn't meet his eyes, just stared at my sneakers, cursing whatever higher being I could think of through the mess of shame and fear running free in my head.

"Where have you been?" his voice sounded shocked, happy...furious. "I thought something had happened to you! How could you do that!"

"I`m sorry..."I mumbled. Heaving a sigh he grabbed my arm, pulling me out the double glass doors and out into the parking lot.

"Anabelle..." he said, his voice losing its sharp edge. "...look at me lover."

I said nothing.

"...Anabelle."

Nothing.

"ANABELLE!"

My head was tilted up by two warm fingers, my face lifting up towards the street light over head, fear taking over my mind, making my nerves stand on end.

Fear that was soon abolished as I found those startling blue eyes I had always loved, clearer and happier then I had ever saw them before.

The life that danced in them...the light that shone through...it took my breath away.

"Eric..." I breathed, for a moment forgetting what I looked like, forgot what had happened...forgot what I lost as I reached up a hand, stroking my cool fingers down his warm cheek, marveling at the way his sun kissed skin seemed to glisten under the harsh florescent light. "You look..." I trailed off as I finally caught his expression, the look in his beautiful eyes, the curve of his mouth, the set of his eyebrows.

He was disgusted.

Slowly, I withdrew my hand, bringing it back to my body, watching him raise his own fingers to his cheek and wipe the streaks of my blood I had left behind, looking down at it before wiping it away on his jeans.

"Eric, I-"

"No!" he interrupted, backing away from me. "Don't say anything to me. Just...stay away!"

My mouth opened, only to close again when he turned, got in his car and drove off.

Leaving me to stare after him.

Tears burning my skin.


End file.
